Yesterday comes Today
by Marian Hyde
Summary: AU/Sarah y Bryanna son dos amantes que son juzgadas y condenadas a la horca. Varios años después Santana comienza a tener sueños extraños, a la vez ella y Sam están enamorados de Brittany, todo esto se complica con la llegada de una nueva estudiante llamada Quinn ¿Como se conectaran ambas historias? Después de todo las casualidades no existen,o eso dicen/Brittana/Faberry.
1. Prologo

**Hello Gente!, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Glee, antes de comenzar a leer, aclaro que la mayoría de personajes que utilizare en esta historia tendrán 2 nombres, uno de su vida pasada y otro de su vida actual, no revelare que personaje es quien en el pasado para mantener cierto misterio (aunque en realidad hay unos muy obvios XD) pero bueno puede haber sorpresas. Este fic es Brittana y Faberry principalmente pero como Sam tiene mas importancia durante esta parte del fic, decidí ponerlo en los personajes principales, Sam no esta emparejado con Quinn, pero si habra Bram (no porque me guste, si fuera así pondría Brittany y a Mike o Artie, pero era la pareja que mejor quedaba) así como Quick, y Quinntana, sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer...**

**A si se me olvidaba, Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, si fuera mio ya habría aunque sea un poco de Faberry y Karley...**

* * *

**-Prologo-**

**_ Estados Unidos, Ohio_**

**_11 de Agosto 1784_**

Sarah caminaba dando vueltas al rededor de su habitación, se encontraba angustiada ya que tenia que encontrar una manera de salvar a Bryanna de la horca y el tiempo se le estaba agotando puesto que eso ocurriría dentro de unas horas, si tan solo nunca hubiera desarrollado esos sentimientos a ella y los hubiera desarrollado con Scott toda esta historia seria muy distinta, pero ahora no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo ocurrido.

-Sarah ¿Estas ahí?- Llamo a la puerta una chica de cabellos rojizos la cual portaba un vestido negro con adornos blancos, inmediatamente se acerco la de cabello mas obscuro, quedando al otro lado de la puerta.

-Lena, ayúdame por favor a salir, n-necesito encontrar a Bry-Dijo Sarah recargándose en la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Lena al poco tiempo.

-Es a lo que venia Sah, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo para esto-Dijo la de vestido negro, entregándole a la vez un candelabro para que pudiera ver con claridad, ya que ya eran pasadas de las 12 de la noche; y las llaves de todas las habitaciones de la casa.

-Gracias Lena- Luego de decir esto la abrazo con cuidado de que las velas no la quemaran recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la pelirroja-Aunque sigo sin entender porque nos ayudas tanto, lo que hacemos no esta bien...o eso es lo que nos han dicho.-

La de cabello rojo se aferro mas al abrazo, como temiendo que esa fuera la ultima vez que viera a su amiga de casi toda la vida, realmente ella no sabia que decir, decir o no sus verdaderas razones de ayudarla eran uno de sus siempre constantes debates mentales, suspiro para luego finalmente hablar.

-Ya te he dicho Sarah, ustedes al igual que yo, carecen de libertad.-Se excuso, aunque no era del todo una mentira.

Seguido de esto la morena rompió el abrazo-No tienes que ayudarnos, nuestra situación es distinta a la tuya, no se que haría si te perdiera a ti y a Bry.-

-No del todo-Dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por la de ojos mas obscuros pero antes de decir algo volvió a hablar la de piel mas clara-Hay que dejar de hablar, el tiempo se acaba y dentro de ocho horas vendrán por Bry, quisiera ayudar más pero el señor no me ha dicho donde se encuentra encerrada, tendrás que revisar en todas las habitaciones.-

-No importa Lena, ya has ayudado bastante no se como haremos para compensarte todo lo que haz hecho por ambas.-Dijo Sarah, tomando la muñeca derecha de la chica de piel mas clara, esta solo se quedo observando con detenimiento la mano de su amiga como si estuviera hipnotizada.

-No hay de que Sah, pero tienes que correr el tiempo se acaba-Dijo finalmente Lena después de salir de su corto trance y quitar con cuidado la mano de la morena-Yo cuidare de que ni John ni Scott se den cuenta.-

Rápidamente Sarah se alejo por el pasillo que estaba conectado a la habitación, cuidando de no hacer ruido y no sin antes darle una ultima mirada de agradecimiento a su amiga, la cual ahora se encontraba con la mirada perdida en donde antes se encontraba Sarah y solo atino a dar una pequeña sonrisa y susurrar un leve "suerte" al sentir su mirada.

* * *

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido Sarah abrió una de las ultimas habitaciones que quedaban en la mansión y cuidando a la vez no quemarse con la cera que caía por el candelabro, el tiempo se estaba acabando y no lograba encontrar a Bryanna. Al otro lado de esa misma puerta una chica de pelo rubio miraba con miedo la cerradura que se empezaba a mover.

- ¿Bry?-Pregunto dudosa la morena, para luego alumbrar con las velas la habitación, pero antes de poder observar algo, alguien se abalanzo contra ella y la abrazo-Oh Bry ...creí que nunca te encontraría, llevo buscándote por todas las habitaciones y como no te hallaba temía que mi padre te hubiera llevado a otro lado y..y-Después de decir esto no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de la rubia, esta sola la abrazo mas fuerte para poder tranquilizarla-Y tenia miedo de no verte antes del juicio, B tengo miedo, no soporto la idea de saber que mañana ya no te volveré a ver, n-no quiero vivir sin ti...si tan solo el idiota de Evans no se hubiera enterado esa noche.-

Fue entonces que la rubia que respondía al nombre de Bryanna tampoco pudo soportar mas y soltó un pequeño sollozo en el hombro de la chica morena.

-Bry hay que escapar, Lena me dijo que nos podía cubrir, como lo planeamos esa noche antes de que nos descubrieran-Dijo Sarah deshaciendo el abrazo para tomar cariñosamente de las muñecas a la rubia enfrente de ella-Ir a Londres...alejarnos lo mas lejos de este maldito pueblo, hacer una nueva vida y tener mas precaución para que nadie nos descubra.-

Bryanna solo se alejo sutilmente de esta intentando parar las lagrimas.

- ¿Pasa algo Bry?. Por favor dímelo, el tiempo se acaba si queremos escapar.-Dijo preocupada la morena al ver el comportamiento extraño de la chica de ojos azules.

Bryanna solo se acerco con cuidado a la mesita que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, para buscar tinta en los cajones junto con una pluma y una hoja.

-Bry...-Solo atino a decir Sarah al ver a la rubia en ese estado, algo dentro de ella le estaba doliendo cada vez mas, sabia que Bryanna no solamente estaba triste, su mirada mostraba ademas algo que calificaba como culpabilidad, pero ... ¿Culpabilidad por qué?...

La rubia mostró al poco rato un papel en el que había escrito: "S, ¿Siempre me amaras?, ¿pase lo que pase?, ¿aun si hice algo muy estúpido?"

-Bry siempre te amare pase lo que pase y lo sabes, pero por favor dime que te ocurre-La morena volvió agarrarla de las muñecas-Por favor.-

En situaciones como esta Sarah Landsbury lamentaba el hecho de no poder comunicarse bien con la persona enfrente de ella, sufría tanto como la rubia por el hecho de saber que nunca escucharía su voz, desde niña Bryanna había nacido sin la posibilidad de hablar.

Bry regreso al escritorio a escribir sus razones, temiendo que al leerlas Sarah se arrepintiera de lo que dijo, si bien pudo haber articulado lo que quería hacerle saber a la chica de ojos obscuros, ya que esta sabia leer los labios; sabia que no era capaz de decirlo de frente. Mientras escribía no podía evitar derramar lagrimas en la hoja de papel. Pero antes de si quiera acabar una linea se empezaron a escuchar fuerte ruidos en el pasillo.

- ¡Lena apártate del camino!-Grito furioso un hombre de ojos oscuros parecidos a los de Sarah, Lena solo intentaba frenar su paso para que no llegara hasta donde se encontraba la pareja- ¡Fuera de mi camino!-termino por decir aquel hombre el cual respondía al nombre de John Landsbury, el padre de la chica de ojos iguales, el cual traía una escopeta en mano; para luego empujar a la pelirroja.

-Señor Landsbury, le pido reconsiderar su decisión, lo que esta a punto de hacer no es propio de su rango social-Intentaba convencer Lena a la vez que trataba de levantarse del suelo.

En la habitación al poco tiempo de escuchar eso Bryanna fue asustada a refugiarse a los brazos de Sarah, quería terminar de escribir lo que quería decir pero tenia miedo, no quería que sus últimos momentos con la morena terminaran mal, quería que Sarah sobreviviera pero ella...ella sentía que no merecía vivir después de lo ocurrido. Ambas ahora ya no podían parar las lagrimas, sus últimos momentos se acercaban y ambas lo sabían.

- ¡Lo que hacen ellas es insano! ,y no solo eso debajo de mi techo lo hicieron, ¡a mis espaldas!.Su relación no es mas que un pecado, creía... creía que Bryanna era la única culpable, intente salvar a mi hija pero ahora ambas merecen el mismo fin-Decía el Señor Landsbury intentando controlar su tono de mas.

-Es su hija-Intento convencer Lena que de nuevo se encontraba parada pero ahora rogando a espaldas de John.

Jhon dudo un momento en contestar...¿seria el capaz de matar a su propia sangre?-¡Alguien como ella no merece serlo mas!.-Grito, aun cuando no fuese del todo lo que sentía, aun cuando le doliera, estaba enfurecido no quería volver a verla pero a la vez sabia que la extrañaría.

Dentro de la habitación Bryanna se aferro mas a los brazos de Sarah, mientras ambas lloraban desconsoladamente; a la rubia se le podía leer en los labios: "Perdóname, perdóname por favor", Sarah solo le acariciaba el cabello con cariño para tranquilizarla, a este paso ambos morirían, no quería morir y no quería que Bry se siguiera martirizando,quizás si se salvaban podría saber que es lo que escondía ademas de que le costaba trabajo hablar en esas condiciones.

-Tranquila Bry-Fue lo que atino a decir con un hilo de voz.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta John se encontraba ya en la puerta apuntando con la escopeta a Bryanna, mientras que una asustada Lena se encontraba alado suyo. La morena se coloco enfrente de Bryanna para que la bala cayera primero a ella, cerro con fuerza los ojos, los cuales seguían derramando lagrimas esperando la bala...

Pero la bala nunca llego...

Con lentitud Sarah abrió los ojos temiendo encontrarse a la rubia de la que se había enamorado desangrándose pero lo que observo fue quizás igual de peor.  
Una chica pelirroja se encontraba tirada en el piso con las manos en su abdomen intentando parar el sangrado, pero sin éxito alguno, la sangre comenzaba a salir también por su boca. Sarah y Bryanna asustadas se acercaron al cuerpo de su amiga, comenzando a llorar con mas fuerza, mientras que John se encontraba con el arma en mano paralizado, después de todo el también tenia cierto cariño hacia la pelirroja.

- ¡Lena!-Grito con fuerza la morena, tanto ella como Bry jamas podrían pagarle a aquella sirvienta todo lo que había hecho por ambas.

-No tenias que-dijo en un susurro- ¡No tenias que!-Grito mas fuerte aferrándose mas al cuerpo de su amiga.

-S,B, tenia que, es lo menos que podía hacer alguien como yo-Dijo en un susurro la pelirroja

-¡Lena!-Volvió a gritar Sarah con mas fuerza-N-no te mueras por favor.-

Nadie respondió...

Tanto Bryanna como Sarah abrazaron el cadáver de Lena, la ahora única persona que había apoyado su relación...había muerto.

John seguía paralizado observando la escena, de no ser porque Scott había llegado y le tocara el hombro con cuidado quizás hubiera seguido así.

-No se porque la has matado a ella, las únicas culpables han sido las otras dos, y ambas ahora morirán el día de mañana de todos modos-Dijo susurrando Scott Evans,el cual era un chico rubio, al oído de John-No te preocupes, vi todo y hablare para que no te ahorquen a ti mañana también.-

-Esta bien-Dijo finalmente el hombre de edad ya avanzada y ojos obscuros y le entrego el arma al de cabello rubio.

-Deja te ayudo a separarlas-Después de decir esto, el mas joven se acerco a Sarah alejándola del cadáver de Lena y de Bryanna, para luego amarrarle las manos y llevarla a la fuerza lejos de aquella habitación.

- ¡Bry, Bry!-Gritaba desesperada Sarah intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio, Bryanna fue tras de ambos, aferrándose a la pierna de Scott. Pero después fue separa de ambos por John quien le amarro las manos al igual que Scott a Sarah y la aventó a la cama de la habitación, alejándola de Sarah, la cual seguida gritando su nombre.

Cuando por fin Scott logro sacar a la morena de la habitación, John llevo el cadáver de su mejor sirvienta en brazos y cerro la habitación. Bryanna corrió hacia la puerta de madera intentando evitar que la cerraran pero el Sr. Landsbury fue mas rápido, dejándola solo en la habitación llorando.

* * *

Ninguna de las dos había podido dormir en lo que quedaba de la madrugada, la angustia de que jamas se volverían a ver les aterraba mas que el hecho de que ambas en ese momento estaban siendo transportadas a la plaza principal de Ohio, donde todos los pueblerinos verían lo que ocurriría si cometían el mismo "pecado" que ellas. Sarah se lamentaba aun mas, la escena que le había atormentado desde su niñez, de 2 chicos colgados sin vida en frente de su rostro, ahora ella la viviría del otro lado, siendo el espectáculo no la espectadora, aunque ahora que se lo pensaba mas era mejor eso a tener una vida sin Bry y estar casada con Scott.

Un hombre robusto la pico con su hacha, indicándole que tenia que bajar del carruaje en el que iba para cumplir su condena. Vio como al bajar, en otro carruaje igual bajaba Bryanna en las misma condiciones que ella, ambas fueron llevadas y acomodadas en diferentes cuerdas que colgaban del centro del escenario del centro de la plaza, ambas paradas en 2 pequeños bancos de madera con la soga al rededor de su cuello. Las cuerdas estaban acomodadas de manera paralela y aun con la cuerda al rededor de su cuello y sus manos atadas podían verse a los ojos, esperaban que la chica vestida de negro que las vigilaba a sus espaldas hiciera algo, pero para su sorpresa no paso nada, lo cual les daba el consuelo de verse por ultima vez en su vida.

La chica de pelo rubio y piel clara movió los labios haciéndolos parecer decir un: "Si nos volvemos a encontrar S, ¿Me buscaras como lo prometiste aquella vez?"

"Siempre B, siempre" de igual manera gesticulo Sarah mientras las lagrimas volvían a caer de los ojos de ambas.

El juez había al fin llegado, pero antes de que las viera ambas gesticularon un ultimo "Te amo"

-Las presentes están acusadas del acto de mantener una relación impura con una persona del mismo sexo-Comenzó el juez, haciéndose escuchar en la plaza murmullos los cuales iban aumentando-Ambas son consideras culpables, Bryanna Scarlett Peterson y Sarah Landsbury asuman las consecuencias de sus actos.-  
Seguido de esto el juez de cabello canoso hizo una señal para que la chica vestida de negro, de ojos y cabello color café; tirara ambas sillas en las que se encontraban las amantes, las cuales se seguían viendo a los ojos; la castaña mostró culpabilidad en sus ojos pero antes de que alguien se diera cuenta lo escondió rápidamente y tiro ambas sillas.

Scott miraba con una sonrisa pretenciosa la escena, después de todo ahora la fortuna de los Landsbury seria toda suya. Mientras que Jhon decidió alejarse para no ver como asesinaban a su hija, y a la chica que había cuidado como si también hubiese sido una hija mas.

Después de eso todo se volvió obscuro para Bryanna y Sarah...

* * *

**_Estados Unidos, Ohio_**

**_28 de Abril 2014_**

Santana despertó con la respiración agitada, no recordaba nada lo que había soñado pero algo sabia que estaba mal en ese sueño, aunque no era el primero que tenia de ese tipo. Había veces que igual dormía y no recordaba nada pero despertaba de buen animo o con cierta furia pero al notar lagrimas rodando en sus mejillas, cosa que rara vez ocurría; supo que ese día en particular no había soñado algo del todo agradable.

Busco rápidamente el celular en la mesita a lado de su cama para poder revisar la hora, después de todo ese mismo día tenia examen con la maestra Sylvester a las 10:00 a.m. y conociéndola sabría que las pagaría caro si no llegaba, el reloj de la pantalla marcaba las 9:00 a.m., justo después de leer eso se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y se cambio rápido la pijama, como siempre imaginaba que su madre no la había levantado por quedarse dormida, desde que su padre se había ido de la casa a su madre se le hacía costumbre pasarse de copas para después caer rendida en el sofá de la casa.

Luego podría pensar en lo que sea que hubiese soñado, por ahora su principal preocupación era que la maestra de Orientación no la matara, aveces se preguntaba si esa maestra tenia vida social, ya que no solo era maestra de Orientación, Sue Sylvester era ademas maestra de Educación Física y la encargada de la disciplina en la escuela.

Bajo rápidamente a la cocina, agarro una manzana y su mochila para dirigirse a la puerta no sin antes darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, su madre se encontraba en el sillón recostada con una botella en la mano, agarro una cobija y la tapo con cuidado de no despertarla para después acomodar la botella que traía en manos su madre en el piso.

-Descansa mamá-dijo Santana para después besar la frente de su madre y salir corriendo en busca de un bus que la llevara a la escuela y no perder su examen de recuperación.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el prologo, perdonad si hay algun errorsillo de escritura en el prologo ,mi Word murio (*corazon a la mitad*, porque FF no me deja ponerlo) y lo he tenido que escribir en las notas, y recuerden por cada review que dejen Santana tiene mas posibilidades de llegar a su examen sin que Sue la mate :D**


	2. Capitulo I: Actualidad

**Hola de nuevo!, al parecer si ha gustado la idea, y hasta ahora solo he revelado la identidades de Brittany y Santana, bueno creo que era muy obvio xD.**

**Bryanna Scarlett Peterson=Brittany Susan Pierce**

**Sarah Landsbury=Santana Lopéz**

**Aunque (Alerta de spoiler, alerta*suenan alarmas*) a Santana le costara descubrirlo ya que como dije en el capitulo pasado no recuerda con exactitud lo que sueña y lo que recuerda es borroso (*apaga alarmas*). En fin creo que era algo que quería medio aclarar porque se puede volver confuso.**

**Glee no me pertenece es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, si asi fuera Ryan seria el chico del café (?).**

* * *

**-Capitulo I: Actualidad-**

_**Estados Unidos, Lima,Ohio**_

_**28 Abril 2014**_

Santana López no era la persona con mejor asistencia del mundo, eso era algo seguro, no por nada había terminado en el examen de Orientación Educativa, la materia mas fácil de pasar o bueno eso es lo que decían aquellos que no tenían la clase con Sue Sylvester. Santana había reprobado su materia debido a que un día inocentemente se le ocurrió saltarse la clase de Sue, después de todo era lunes y ya llevaba un retraso de mas de veinte minutos, ¿Qué mal podría hacer quedarse un rato mas dormida y entrar a la 2da clase? Grave error al llegar a la 2da clase Sam le hizo saber que Sue ya la había reprobado y no le permitiría entrar a su salón hasta el examen que la podría salvar, y es por eso ahora que su grave error le esta condenando a la posibilidad de repetir la materia mas fácil del mundo con una de las maestras mas estrictas del mundo y la que mas la desesperaba.

El reloj de la pantalla de su celular marcaba las 9:50 a.m., tenia exactamente 10 minutos para salvar su orgullo de la profesora Sylvester, la cual estaba segura se lo restregaría en la cara cada día que asistiera a su clase. El problema yacía en que pareciera que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba en juego y todos se interponían en su camino a la vida sin la maestra con obsesión a las bebidas energéticas.

9:53 a.m. Santana al fin había logrado pasar por la puerta de la preparatoria William McKinley, después de: aventar su dinero al conductor del bus, el cual parecía que conducía de manera tan lenta a propósito, sin esperarse a recibir cambio; tirar de manera "accidental" a un gordito que no la dejaba pasar y estar a punto de ser atropellada por pasar cuando el semáforo estaba en luz verde. Solo hacia falta subir las escaleras del 2do piso y entrar al primer salón del lado izquierdo, pero Oh destino cruel tenia que tropezar con una chica rubia que iba distraída con su celular mientras que en la otra mano traía un café, lo cual hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo, derramando café en la sudadera de la rubia.

-¿Podrías fijarte por donde caminas?-Dijo con molestia la chica de cabello rubio, mientras intentaba secarse su sudadera amarilla que traía puesta.

Si estuviera en una situación distinta Santana López le demostraría lo que pasa cuando le hablan de esa manera a alguien de Lima Heights Adjacent, pero ahora solo le importaba su examen. Se levanto rápidamente sin hacer caso a la pregunta para luego subir las escaleras a gran velocidad.

-¡Hey tú! ¡No me puedes dejar así!-gritaba la rubia de ojos verdes al ver como se marchaba pero para cuando termino de decirlo Santana se encontraba en el ultimo escalón hacia el 2do piso.

9:58 a.m. Santana abrió de manera violenta la puerta del salón de Sue Sylvester, ganándose las miradas asustadas de unos 10 alumnos promedio, que al igual que ella tenían que presentar el examen de Sylvester, la cual se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo una revista detrás del escritorio.

-Justo a tiempo señorita López, tome asiento-dijo Sue sin despegar la mirada de la revista.

Santana hizo caso, cerró la puerta para luego tomar el primer asiento que estuviera a su alcance. Dos minutos después Sue dejo su revista en el escritorio para volver a ser la maestra que todo el mundo "amaba".

* * *

4 horas y 2 exámenes después, puesto que no solo había reprobado la clase de Sylevester además de eso a Santana López no se le daban bien las matemáticas cosa que lo hizo acabar también en el examen de recuperación de la clase del profesor Adam Crawford, el cual era menos estricto que Sue pero su manera de explicar confundía a la morena de sobremanera así que ella al igual que Sam Evans, que era uno de sus mejores amigos de la preparatoria, terminaron en su examen.

-¿Tú ya te vas Santana?- Pregunto el rubio de grandes labios después de salir del examen de Crawford.

-No tengo nada que hacer hasta dentro de 2 horas, así que no veo problema en quedarme-Contesto con desinterés Santana, la realidad es que no quería volver a casa tan rápido y que al momento de salir su madre hiciera una escena efecto del alcohol debido a que ese mismo día dentro de dos horas tendría que ir a la oficina de su padre, ya que este le había llamado hace 3 días para quedar en salir.-Y… ¿Tu te quedas?-

-Mi mamá va a pasar por mi dentro de poco y afuera hace frió, así que pienso quedarme hasta que me hable ¿quieres un café?-

-Si claro, no he desayunado nada además de una manzana.-

Seguido de esto ambos se dirigieron a comprar un café al pequeño establecimiento de comida dentro del patio de la preparatoria que se encontraba alado de las canchas de fútbol americano, ya que en esos idas la cafetería se encontraba cerrada por la poca cantidad de alumnos que asistían. Santana compro solamente un capuchino mientras que el rubio compro un chocolate caliente y una dona del mismo sabor.

-¿No habías dicho que ibas a comprar un café?-Dijo de manera burlona la morena al ver lo que había comprado Sam.

-Prefiero el chocolate-Respondió este para luego darle una mordida a su dona y se dirigieron de regreso al cálido, bueno en realidad no tanto, techo de la escuela.

Ambos optaron por entrar a terminar comer sus alimentos en uno de los salones desocupados, después de todo los maestros no se quejaban al respecto de eso y hasta donde sabían, solamente se estaba aplicando el examen de Física del maestro Jhonson en el 3er piso. Santana tomaba de vez en cuando sorbos a su café mientras que Sam ya casi terminaba con su chocolate y su dona mientras hablaban de temas diversos.

-¿Cómo crees que te fue en el examen San?-Pregunto Sam

-Si no fuera porque Brittany es tan buena en matemáticas, no se que hubiera hecho para entender mas de la mitad del temario del examen, creo que puedo sacar un 8, ¿Y a ti como te fue en el examen?.-

-Las maneras de explicar de Britt me confunden a veces, le pedí a mi hermano mayor que me ayudara, yo solo espero pasar con lo que sea.-Contesto Sam para luego darle un sorbo a su chocolate, justo en ese momento el teléfono de Sam vibro dentro de su bolsillo, el lo abrió para revisar el mensaje que le había llegado.-Mira justo de quien hablábamos.-Dijo para luego mostrarle la pantalla a la morena.

"Hola Sammy, ¿Ya saliste del examen? :) –B" era lo que se podía leer en la pantalla del celular, Santana solo atino a prestar mayor atención al diminutivo "Sammy" algo como eso le molestaba de sobremanera viniendo de Brittany a Sam.

-Oh vaya casualidades-Dijo sin interés la morena, la realidad es que no quería hablar de la relación que tenían sus mejores amigos de la preparatoria, y por su bien tenia que cambiar de tema rápidamente- Y…¿Qué piensas a hacer en vacaciones?-Pregunto antes de que Sam volviera a hablar, este seguía entretenido contestando los mensajes que iban llegando de Brittany.

-No lo se, quizás salir a pasear con Britt, bueno si no surgen planes con mi familia de sorpresa-Contesto sin apartar la mirada del teléfono.

-Sabes si prefieres hablar con un teléfono conmigo no veo porque sigo aquí contigo-Dijo molesta Santana, aunque en verdad eso no era lo que le molestaba

-Oh vamos San no te enojes, sabes que Brittany es mi novia es normal que me entretenga mensajeando con ella-Dijo Sam dejando de lado el teléfono.

Santana sabía perfectamente eso, lo sabía y le dolía si tan solo hubiese sido más rápida que Sam en confesar sus sentimientos por la rubia, existía la posibilidad de que ella seria a la que le estaría escribiendo Brittany y no a Sam. Pero no solamente ese hecho le dolía, el hecho de ser lesbiana de closet no ayudaba, puesto que ninguno de sus amigos de la preparatoria sabía respecto a ello, y intentaba disimularlo de la mejor manera. No podía llegar con Brittany y decirle así como así, sin si quiera saber si su amiga también tenia gusto por las personas de su mismo sexo, después de todo no podía llegar y decir: "Hey Britt-Britt ¿te gustan las chicas?" para luego exhibirse automáticamente ante ella como una chica que no solamente le gustaban las chicas si no que además tenia un gusto especial por ella, Santana a sus 16 años no toleraría que las personas hablaran a sus espaldas respecto a eso y la empezaran a mirar con asco, y mucho menos si Britt fuera una de esas personas. Pero no en cambio Sam tenia el camino libre podía llegar sin mas y decir "Brittany ¿Serias mi novia?" así sin mas y seria completamente normal, la gente felicitaría su relación y los apoyarían. Esas simples razones habían hecho que la morena le comenzara a tener un leve odio a Sam.

-Okay lo entiendo, solo que sabes que no me ha agrada ser ignorada-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Santana.

-Si lo se, perdón por ignorarte-Contesto el otro mostrando sinceridad en sus palabras, acciones como esas de parte de este hacían que a la vez Santana desarrollara un leve odio además hacia ella por odiarlo a el que no estaba consciente de lo que hacia.

-Ya esta bien "Boca de Trucha", a todo esto ¿De qué tanto andan hablando tu y Britt?-Después de todo Santana por lo menos se tenia que asegurar de que Sam tratara bien a Brittany aun si le dolía y hacia enojar un poco saber de que hablaban.

-¿Quieres ver?-Seguido de esto el rubio le hizo una señal a Santana para que se acercara a ver puesto que no tenia problema con ello, después de todo Sam era un chico que no le gustaba esconder secretos, cosa contraria de Santana. Para alegría de Santana solo eran hasta ahora mensajes sobre el examen hasta que Brittany se le ocurrió mandar un "Te quiero" cosa que hizo que el corazón se le encogiera, pero lo disimulo lo mas rápido que pudo, decidió dejar de ver porque estaba segura de que seguiría la pelea de "No yo te quiero mas" "No yo" y eso le fastidiaba y le dolía a la vez.

Para la no sorpresa de Santana eso fue lo que sucedió inmediatamente aunque no duro mucho ya que al volver a observar el teléfono de Sam el había colocado un "Esta bien esta vez tu ganas".

-¿Por qué la dejaste ganar en eso?-Se le escapo decir a la de ojos obscuros, puesto que hasta donde sabía eso puedo significar que simplemente se había aburrido de hablar con ella de eso y quería cambiar de tema.

-Nada mas, no se me ocurría una manera de superar su "Yo te quiero más que lo que Lord Tubbiltong ama fumar" -Contesto divertido, a veces tanto el como Santana se preguntaban si Brittany lo decía en broma o en serio. Santana tenia una respuesta que la podría superar y se estaba debatiendo mentalmente en si decir o no al chico de labios grandes, pero como parecía por los mensajes de Brittany que esta en verdad lo quería y eso le haría muy feliz termino diciéndolo.

-¿Por qué no pones te amo?-Soltó finalmente

-Todavía es muy pronto.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Hasta donde sabia al rubio le gustaba Brittany desde inicio de curso, lo sabía porque este se lo había confesado y aunque al principio esto no le molesto con el paso del tiempo ella termino enamorándose de la rubia de ojos azules y ahora el hecho de saber que Sam también le incomodaba, y hasta donde sabia ella Sam era un chico romántico no veía porque decía eso.

-Porque no llevamos mucho de conocernos y empezar como pareja.-Tenia razón en parte Brittany y el no llevaban mas de un mes pero si ya casi un año de conocerse.

-¡Si llevas un año de conocerla!-Respondió Santana intentando controlar su tono de voz.

-Si pero no la conozco bien, se lo principal al igual que tu pero no se-Respondió rascándose el cuello Sam para luego darle el ultimo sorbo a su chocolate.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella Sam?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Santana

-No lo se, me siento bien con ella y me gusta, eso te lo he dicho desde hace como un año pero no creo estar enamorado de ella eso pasa después pero algo me dice que ella es la correcta.-El estaba seguro de que quería a Brittany pero no sabia a que grado.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- Santana ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar pero el otro parecía no darse cuenta.

-San… No puedes enamorarte de alguien que no conoces bien.-

-Claro que si.-Respondió molesta Santana para luego tomar un sorbo de su café intentando calmar su furia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Respondió igual de molesto Sam puesto que hasta donde el sabia Santana era una chica de corazón de hielo la cual a pesar de ser bonita alejaba a cualquier chico que quisiera conquistarla y el único novio que le conocía apenas si habían durado, ella era la menos indicada para hablar de amor.

-Solo lo se-Contesto secamente- Hace un tiempo me enamore de alguien que no llevaba mas de un tiempo de conocer.-Agrego puesto que suponía lo que pensaba Sam.

-No te creo…¿Tu?-Dijo Sam mostrando duda en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no lo crees? ¿Acaso es porque a veces suelo ser demasiado fría en cuanto el asunto o no ando presumiendo como tu de que se mucho de amor?-Santana se encontraba ahora viéndolo a los ojos con una mirada retadora, había tolerado mucho a Sam para no sacar a "Snixx" pero estaba mas que segura que nunca se percato de eso en lo que llevaban discutiendo. Dejo el café en la mesa que estaba enfrente de ellos pero sin soltarlo y apretándolo mas fuerte y sin despegar su mirada del rubio.

Sam se quedo callado un rato sin saber que contestar-Y dime si tanto sabes ¿Qué te asegura que igual estuviste enamorada y no fue un simple gusto?-Soltó Sam.

-¡Porque llore cuando tan solo creí que andaba en una relación y me quería morir el día que si la tuvo!¿Feliz?-Dijo para después relajar el agarre de su vaso de café.

Ahora en verdad Sam no sabia que decir, se sentía mal por llevar a su amiga hasta confesar eso-Lo siento S, si dije algo que te molestara, parece ser que si sabes lo que es, yo igual me enamore hace mucho tiempo pero ella solo jugo conmigo, la conocía de todo y fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ella pero bueno ella solo jugo conmigo… Es por eso que quiero hacerlo bien con Britt y que ella no me haga daño a mi.-Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ya no importa, pero deberías de saber que eso no se controla-Termino por escupir eso ultimo con cierto veneno, le preocupa que Britt si estuviera completamente enamorada de Sam y este terminara mintiendo de sus sentimientos al no tenerlos, ella lo había hecho antes por mas que Sam fuese el cursi que gustaba de ver películas románticas no podía confiarse de que el no lo hiciera.

-Yo creo que si, pero no me siento del todo seguro para decirlo, creo que eso es cuando estemos en el siguiente nivel por ahora los te quiero están bien.-Dijo Sam haciendo una media sonrisa para poder relajar el ambiente.

-Como digas "Boca de Trucha", te aventaría el café como compensación por hacerme soltar eso pero no esta lo suficientemente caliente.-Después de decir esto Santana se levanto del la banca en la que se encontraba sentada para luego irse del salón, Sam sin estar seguro de decir "Te amo" a Britt y ella muriéndose por no poder decírselo.-Solo no le hagas daño a Brittany si no te quedaras sin descendencia, después de todo Britt es mi mejor amiga.-

-San…-Dijo Sam levantándose tras de ella.

-No me apetece seguir hablando contigo iré a pasear por ahí, después de todo yo al parecer no tengo sentimientos y no me puedo enamorar-Al poco rato decir esto noto la mirada de culpabilidad del rubio y se arrepintió de escupir ese vomito verbal-Mira Sam simplemente no quiero seguir hablando contigo ando en modo "Snixx" y sabes como me pongo en ese estado así que mejor demos por acabada la conversación.

-Esta bien lo entiendo, adiós S-Dijo para luego soltarla del brazo y volver a sentarse en la banca, su madre ya había mandado un mensaje de que ya estaba por llegar, después de todo no estaría solo tanto tiempo.

-Adiós Sam.-Después de decir esto la morena se fue a caminar un rato para despejar sus pensamientos. Arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho en momentos anteriores, la relación de Brittany y Sam no era de su incumbencia, y en parte Sam tenía razón, pero le preocupa el hecho de que el rubio solo pensara en sus sentimientos y no en los de Britt, por un momento se alegro de que Sam no hubiera dicho "Te amo" a Britt.

* * *

Quinn caminaba con aburrimiento en las gradas de la preparatoria viendo pasar a alumnos momentáneamente, llevaba mas de 4 horas en ese lugar y su paciencia se estaba acabando. Su mejor amigo Mike le dijo que lo esperara en lo que terminaba su examen de Matemáticas para que el le diera un recorrido por su nueva escuela, pero hasta donde sabia ya había pasado un rato de cuando termino su examen y todavía no llegaba y ha este paso ya había dado la vuelta a la cancha de fútbol mas de tres veces y prefirió seguir caminando en las gradas para variar y que las personas que pasaban no la vieran raro.

La rubia había quedado junto con su madre de ver al director ese día en la mañana para completar el tramite de cambio de la escuela. Hace mas de 3 años que se había mudado a Nueva York junto con su familia y había dejado Lima pero después de varias complicaciones en las que sus padres terminaron divorciados y ella embarazada con problemas con el alcohol y el tabaco, ademas de haber atravesado una época de rebeldía donde se tiño el cabello de color rosa perdiendo así un año de escuela. Su madre que había conseguido su tutela después de un año de peleas legales con su padre decidió mudarse de nuevo a Lima, Ohio para empezar de nuevo desde cero y para alejarse de los problemas que una ciudad tan grande como Nueva York conllevaba.

Ahora era de nuevo la "niña buena" que solían adorar sus padres antes de la mudanza, su cabello ahora de nuevo era rubio se había quitado la perforación en su nariz, pero el tatuaje en la parte baja de su espalda era lo único que no podía desaparecer ademas de su gusto por el tabaco, su hija igual la había dado en adopción debido a que le parecía lo mas correcto, alguien tan podrida como ella en ese instante no seria capaz de darle lo que necesitaba ademas de que temía que sus padres la hicieran crecer mal puesto que su embarazo era lo que desencadeno todo lo demás. La idea le emocionaba de cierta manera, no era la primera vez que empezaba de nuevo ni en la que cambiaba su look.

Todo este día hubiera transcurrido con normalidad pero de no ser que una chica morena chocara con ella derramando café en su sudadera cuando iba de regreso a la oficina del director Figgins después de ir a tomar aire y por algo de beber, para después encontrarse con su mejor amigo de toda la vida de nombre Mike Chang que al parecer había llegado desde temprano también para arreglar unos asuntos con la entrenadora del equipo de fútbol y hacer su examen de recuperación de Matemáticas, cosa que le sorprendió a la rubia porque antes de irse de Lima tanto como el y ella eran los mejores de la clase en todas las materias, bueno las personas cambian, ella es un claro ejemplo. El chico al ver como se encontraba su amiga le ofreció su chaqueta y le pidió que lo esperara en las canchas para darle un recorrido de la escuela y después salir por algo de comer, ya que desde la llegada de Quinn, hace exactamente 3 días, ella no había tenido tiempo de comunicarse con el asiático.

Y ahí se encontraba ella ahora sentada en las gradas viendo lo que seria su nueva escuela a inicio de Agosto en un grado menor, porque su inteligente "yo" de 16 años se le ocurrió empezar a saltar las clases perdiendo así un año de estudios, tristemente al parecer no compartiría alguna clase con Mike este año. Aburrida pudo divisar a una chica de tez morena caminando pensativa unas gradas abajo, de inmediato la reconoció, Oh esa maldita las iba a pagar por arruinar una de sus sudaderas favoritas y ademas dejarla en ridículo.

-¡Hey tu!- Grito Quinn señalando a la morena quien la siguió ignorando, enojada Quinn bajo corriendo las gradas cuidando de no caerse para alcanzar a la de cabello obscuro y luego tomarla del brazo, esta la vio de mala manera de pronto una sensación extraña le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡¿Que mierda te pasa?!-Grito molesta Santana quien también había sentido recorrer un escalofrió todo su cuerpo.

-Em...-La rubia no sabia que decir, hace 10 segundos estaba segura de ir y reclamarle a la morena por su sudadera, pero esta parecía no reconocerla ademas de que esa sensación que había experimentado segundos atrás le había dejado sin palabras.

-Mira no ando con la paciencia para que una chica extraña llegue y me grite-Dijo la morena para luego quitar la mano de Quinn de su brazo- ¡Adiós!-Grito a la cara de la rubia para después volver a tomar su camino.

En ese instante Quinn reacciono y volvió a hablar-Espera...-La morena solo se volteo molesta-Quería pedirte disculpas por tirarte en la mañana-Fue lo primero que salio de su boca, espera...¿Quinn Fabray pidiendo disculpas?

Santana ahora era la que no sabia que decir, ambas quedaron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que por fin la de rasgos latinos decidió hablar-No hay problema, tenia que llegar con Sylvester o si no moriría, llegue a si que tu vida esta a salvo-Bromeo la morena.

-¿Sylvester?-Pregunto confundida la rubia.

-Si...Sylvester la loca de las bebidas energéticas, a la que todo el mundo teme en Mckinley-Contesto la morena intentando hacer que la rubia recordar a Sue después de todo no conocía a nadie que no la conociera.

-¿La del comercial?-Pregunto Quinn dudosa, después de todo Sue Sylvester no solo era maestra también era promotora de una bebida energética popular en Lima.-Perdona si no la conozco, soy nueva.-

-Aa ya eso lo explica todo, pues bueno novata Sylvester es el demonio mismo o bueno otros dicen que yo lo soy.-Contesto bromeando Santana, después de todo la mayoría de las personas que la conocían le temían en cierto grado.

-Pues al parecer ahora seremos tres demonios en esta escuela.-Respondió igual divertida Quinn, en Nueva York ella era temida por todos los demás estudiantes ya que era la que estaba hasta arriba en la pirámide social o bueno eso hasta su embarazo, aunque volvió a ser temida pero ya no por su escala social si no por su forma de vestir después de tener a Beth, su hija.

-Oh vaya, pues con esa apariencia de "niña buena" no lo pareces.-

-Me hubieras visto antes, tenia un pircing en la nariz y el cabello rosa-Bromeo Quinn

-Bueno las cosas así cambian. Por cierto que no me he presentado me llamo Santana, Santana López- Dijo la morena para después tenderle la mano a Quinn de manera amigable, después de todo hablar con la rubia le había relajado y la había distraído de sus pensamientos.-Y perdón por arruinar tu sudadera y ahora tengas que usar eso-Dijo señalando la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol que traía encima Quinn.

Quinn por un momento dudo en decir su nombre después de todo Russel le había dicho hablar con extraños estaba mal, pero bueno siendo Russel se podía ir a la mierda, al final estrecho su mano con la de la morena, de nuevo esa sensación se presento de nuevo recorriendo todo su cuerpo seguido de una serie de imágenes que no sabían relacionar ambas y a la vez se veían borrosas.

_-Sarah te presento a Bryanna y su sirvienta Lena-Dijo alegre un hombre de ojos y cabello obscuro pero de piel clara-Por favor cuida bien de ellas, son las únicas sobrevivientes del accidente en la casa de los Peterson, sabes que el padre de Bryanna era como un hermano para mi y les he ofrecido nuestra casa para vivir.-Dijo para después alejarse y dejarlas convivir a las tres chicas._

_Seguido de esto una chica morena de 12 años miraba con indiferencia a las otras dos, de edades similares, para tenderles la mano como modo de saludo, primero a Lena y después a Bryanna._

_-Un gusto, señorita ahora formare parte del mantenimiento de la casa-Dijo la chica pelirroja con 13 años de edad-Espero que la presencia de la señorita Bryanna y la mía no traigan molestias.-_

_-¿Y tu no vas a saludar?-Pregunto con indiferencia Sarah al ver que la rubia de atrás no hablaba._

_-Es muda, mi señora.-Contesto finalmente Lena dejando sorprendida y avergonzada a Sarah._

_-Lo siento, no esperaba eso.-Dijo la morena a lo que Bryanna solo contesto dando una leve sonrisa._

Ambas chicas se miraban a los ojos con duda, eso que acababan de ver las dejaba sorprendidas nunca habían sentido algo así ambas, la rubia después de un rato al fin hablo.- Qu-Quinn Fabray, un gusto.-Dijo para soltar la mano Santana, pero sin despegar la mirada de esta.

Al poco rato un chico de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos llego con la respiración agitada-Quinn...-Dijo con un hilo de voz ya que llevaba un tiempo corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga la cual la esperaba desde hace mas de dos horas, pero debido a que tuvo que quedarse a hablar con el profesor Crawford para evitar que este hablara con su padre de la gran cantidad de faltas que tuvo a su materia y por la cual tuvo que hacer su examen y lograr convencerlo, se dio cuenta que ya había llegado con mas de 40 minutos de retraso a donde había quedado con su amiga. Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver al asiático.

-¿Mike?- Pregunto sorprendida la rubia. Este todavía intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-Si lo siento Q, se me hizo tarde. Tuve que hablar con el profesor y me robo bastante tiempo.-Contesto el asiático con la respiración mas normalizada para después percatarse de la presencia de cierta morena.- ¿Santana?Lo siento por ser descortés.- Dijo para luego estrechar la mano de la latina como signo de disculpa.

- ¿No estabas en el examen de Crawford?-Pregunto al reconocer al asiático para después soltar su mano.

-Jaja si-Fue lo único que atino a decir el asiático.

-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Quinn al ver la interacción de ambos.

-Solo del examen y bueno la he visto en los pasillos y he escuchado rumores sobre su actitud, pero no al parecer no coinciden con ella.-Bromeo el asiático.

-Solo porque hoy ando desorientada Chang, vamos en grupos diferentes.-Contesto con desinterés la morena

-Bueno Quinn...em...¿Nos vamos? Espero que aun tengas ganas de hablar conmigo después de lo que me tarde.-Dijo algo avergonzado Mike, sabia que iba a tardar con el profesor Adam pero no esperaba que tanto.-

-Si esta bien. Bueno Santana fue un gusto conocerte.- Dijo Quinn para luego despedirse de Santana dándole un beso en la mejilla y de nuevo sintiendo ese sensación extraña que le recorría el cuerpo, no entendía porque lo sentía con Santana a la vez que no entendía por que le resultaba tan familiar la morena. Luego se acerco a Mike quien le ofreció tomar su brazo en modo de broma a lo cual Quinn acepto divertida.

-Igual sayonara Santana.-Dijo divertido el asiático para luego hacer una señal de despedida a Santana, la cual seguía embobada con la mano en la mejilla que había besado Quinn, esa rubia le resultaba familiar pero no sabia de donde. Volviendo a la realidad hizo un gesto parecido al de Mike para despedirse de el.

-¿No eras chino?-Pregunto divertida Quinn al oír la despedida del chico.

-Shh...no tiene porque saberlo-Contesto Mike sonriendo haciendo que Quinn estallara en risas-Aparte no creo que le importe, la traes babeando Q-Agrego cuando estaban mas alejados de la morena a lo que Quinn solo le golpeo el hombro divertida. Después de todo volver Lima no fue mala idea, tampoco es que extrañara Nueva York.

Santana seguía embobada viendo a ambos irse. Quinn Fabray le resultaba familiar de algún lado y algo dentro de ella le decía que no seria la ultima vez que la vería, de alguna u otra manera lo averiguaría al igual que las extrañas imágenes que atravesaron su cabeza que no hicieron mas que recordar la manera en la que despertó en la mañana.

Después de un rato Santana reviso su celular para percatarse de que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a la oficina de su padre y hablar de lo que sea que quisiera el hablar con ella. Salio de la escuela para luego tomar un bus que la llevara cerca de la oficina de su padre.

* * *

Santana se encontraba sentada junto con su padre, el señor Javier Lopéz, un hombre de 40 años al cual se le podían ya hacer notar las canas y las arrugas en su rostro, el cual trabajaba en un bufete de abogados. Las personas que conocían a Javier sabían con exactitud que era un hombre con una actitud relajada pero cuando alguien en verdad lo hacia enojar adquiría una actitud ruda y fría, cosa que Santana heredo de el y a la cual hacia llamar "Snixx" como si de "Hulk" se tratara.

-Me alegra de que pudieras venir a verme hoy,he querido hablar contigo respecto a lo del divorcio. ¿Como esta tu madre?-Pregunto Javier después de haber ordenado un par de platos de espagueti en el restaurante Italiano "Mario's" en el cual el y su hija cenaban.

-Bien, realmente no han habido cambios desde que te fuiste de la casa, casi nunca te pasabas por ella cuando aun vivías en ella-Mintió Santana, su madre regresaba mas tarde al trabajo y despejaba sus penas con el alcohol pero esta le había pedido de favor que no se lo comentara a su padre si un día se lo llegaba a preguntar, aunque parte de lo que dijo era verdad su padre rara vez se presentaba en su casa antes de irse, el trabajo lo tenia atrapado por eso le sorprendió el hecho de que sacara tiempo para verla ese día.

-Me alegro por tu madre, espero que encuentre a alguien mejor que yo.-Dijo sinceramente y con tristeza Javier al ver el tono con que su hija le contestaba, después de todo ese era el tono que el usaba cuando estaba molesto. Desde que llamo a Santana sabia que tendría que tratar con "Snixx" mas que con su hija.-Santana sabias que la relación entre tu madre y yo ya no estaba funcionando, fue lo mejor.-

-Pero pudiste intentar salvarla, no acobardarte a la primera y irte sin mas para luego pedir el divorcio-Contesto de la misma manera Santana, Javier sabia que en las palabras de Santana había algo de verdad.

-Hija se que cuesta trabajo asumir que ya no estaremos juntos y lo admito fui un cobarde, pero ya no sentía lo mismo por tu madre, ninguno de los dos obtenía lo que dos personas necesitaban de una relación.-

-Ya ve al grano Javier.-Santana ya se estaba impacientando, primero Sue, luego Sam y ahora el, definitivamente no era su día.

Antes de decir algo, el mesero había llegado con el par de platos de espagueti dejándolos en la mesa, Santana solo lo ignoro y su padre solo atino a dar las gracias mientras le daba un billete de 20 dolares al mesero.

-San, quiero que vayas al psicólogo-Dijo ya cuando el mesero se había alejado lo suficiente, sabia que esto no se lo iba a tomar bien su hija.

-¡No estoy loca! No veo porque tenga que ir-Respondió molesta Santana, para luego bajar la voz puesto que había atraído la mirada de varios en el restaurante- No pienso ir...

-Santana, no es porque estés loca, se que todo esto es difícil para ti.-Al ver que Santana no respondía agrego.-Conozco a una amiga que se especializa en adolescentes, y ya he hecho una cita previamente sabia que te negarías.-

-Pues cancelala,no pienso ir y contarle mis problemas a una extraña.-

-Es por tu bien.-Dijo Javier para luego intentar tomar la mano de su hija quien la alejo rápidamente- San por favor, y intenta convencer a tu madre de que también asista, se que ella tampoco se lo ha tomado del todo bien y no quiero que esto les afecte a ambas.-

-Pues nunca te hubieras casado con ella en primer lugar y menos tenerme a mi.-Contesto Santana para luego empezar a comer el espagueti que se comenzaba a enfriar. No entendía como había personas que su amor era correspondido y lo echaban por la borda y menos aun que lo echaran por la borda después de haber tenido un hijo.

-San...por favor.-Rogó por ultima vez su padre.- Hazlo por tu madre y por ti, no por mi.

Santana solo siguió comiendo de el plato intentando ignorar la mirada suplicante de su padre, la cual ya le estaba molestando, realmente que mal le podría hacer a ella ir, solo iría pero no se dignaría a hablar con la desconocida amiga de su padre y por lo poco que sabia de los psicólogos esto le haría bien a Maribel. Y ademas solo quizás el ir al psicólogo le ayudaría entender el porque de los extraños sueños que había empezado a tener en la semana.

-Esta bien, ¿Cuándo y donde?- Dijo Santana rendida, su padre solo le dedico una leve sonrisa para luego sacar de su bolsillo una tarjeta con algunos datos.

_"Dra. Emma Pillsbury, especialista en adolescentes"_ se podía leer al frente de la tarjeta y en la parte de atrás se podía leer un numero, una dirección y una fecha de la cita que había hecho su Javier para ella, la guardo Santana en su bolsillo sin mayor interés.

-Por favor no lo olvides.-Dijo el abogado.

-Como sea.-Dijo Santana para dar por terminada la conversación y después de eso lo único que se podía escuchar en esa mesa era el sonido de los cubiertos chocando, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a volver hablar.

* * *

**Y bueno eso es todo el capitulo. Creía que iba a ser mas corto pero al final me salio mas largo de lo que esperaba.**

**afernandezp98: Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.  
**

**Nova7x:**** Jaja sabia que te iba a gustar que Britt se llamara Scarlett, aunque la idea fue de mi hermana porque necesitaba un nombre con "S" y no se me ocurría ninguno. Y no, no abandonare la historia ya se que se siente que dejen una historia sin terminar Q_Q .**

**Igualmente gracias a las personas que le dieron seguir a la historia y la agregaron a favoritos. **

**:D Y recuerden por cada review hay mas posibilidades de que Quinn salve su sudadera (?)**


	3. Capitulo II: Dra Pillsbury

**Holiu Gente! Regrese, perdón por tardar en subir el capitulo es solo que regrese a clases y hubo mucho drama en mi vida así que por esa razón no había podido terminar de escribir el capitulo hasta ahora, pero bueno aquí esta )o), y al fin lo que esperaban Brittany hace su aparición, bueno sin nada mas que decir...**

**Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de Fox y bla bla...**

* * *

**-Capitulo II: Dra. Pillsbury-**

**_4 de Mayo 2014_**

Faltaron menos de 2.16 segundos cercas de ese consultorio para que Santana confirmara que el rumor de que todos los psicólogos estaban locos era cierto, bueno no es algo completamente normal que al entrar al consultorio encontraras a una mujer de edad media y cabello pelirrojo con guantes y cubre boca desinfectando un sillón reclinable. Instintivamente Santana cerro y abrió la puerta esperando que todo eso fuese su imaginación, su padre no podía tener una amiga tan...¿rara? Pero para su no tan sorpresa la pelirroja al fin noto su presencia.

-Hey, Hola...¿Tu eres Santana cierto?-Hablo Emma extendiendo su mano derecha, aun con guantes desinfectantes.-Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti, un gusto.-Dijo para después acercar mas su mano a Santana ,fue entonces cuando esta reacciono y correspondió el saludo dudosa.

-¿Tu eres Emma?-Fue lo primero que atino a decir la morena, podría ser que se confundió y era la chica de la limpieza pero siendo que su padre había hablado con ella lo dudaba.

-Claro ¿Si no quien mas?-Contesto la pelirroja mientras se quitaba el cubre bocas mostrando una sonrisa.-¿Gustas tomar asiento?-Dijo señalando el sillón que anteriormente se encontraba limpiando, la morena se acerco lentamente para después tomar asiento insegura.-Por cierto lo siento por no haberte escuchado antes estaba limpiando el lugar, es solo que no tolero la suciedad.-

Después de eso surgió un gran silencio en la habitación Santana solo había ido ella sola sin comentárselo a su madre para ver que tan buena era esa doctora, claro que ella no dejaría que su madre tomara terapia con alguna lunática, y hasta ahora la impresión de Emma no le daba mucho aliento a volver o traer a Maribel ,pero no parecía mala persona, así que la terminaría de juzgar en cuanto acabaran la sesión. No esperaba que su madre se entérese y se lo agradeciera ni tampoco su padre por preocuparse por Maribel, ella no ere del tipo de personas que hacían algo bueno y esperaban que todo el mundo la reconociera por eso, muchos la consideraban una perra incluso pero no era algo que le moléstese e inclusive le agradaba que pensaran eso, entre mas personas le temieran mejor.

-Bueno Santana ¿De que quieres que hablemos?-Pregunto la pelirroja intentando relajar la tensión una vez que ella estaba sentada en otro sillón enfrente del de la chica latina.

-Este Javier te lo ha comentado ¿no? Entonces no se supone que ya lo deberías saber.-Y ahí estaba Snixx de nuevo.

-El teme que esto del divorcio te afecte ¿Tu madre no vino?-

-Prefiero ver primero quien la va a atender. Es mas yo ni debería estar aquí, no lo necesito estoy completamente bien.-

-Es una etapa difícil creo que en verdad la necesitas, además tus ojeras me dicen lo contrario.-Dijo Emma señalando los ojos de la morena, quien solo se dio un golpe mental ¿cómo era posible que se le había olvidado maquillarse esa mañana?

-Bueno no es algo que le incumba, solo es que mis sueños se estan volviendo...¿extraños?-Quizás ahora la que la tomaría de loca seria Emma, su sueño no iba mejorando desde hace 2 semanas justo después de su cumpleaños numero 16.

-Extraños...¿En que sentido? Puede que se deba a la situación en la que te encuentras ahora -Pregunto Emma mas atenta.

-No, no tiene nada que ver. Bueno ¿no se supone que íbamos a hablar del divorcio y mi terrible situación actual en la cual pereceré y me suicidare?-Contesto con sarcasmo Santana

-Ya lo he dicho podemos hablar de lo que tu quieras, si por el momento el divorcio no es lo que te afecta pero los sueños si, creo que es algo que deberíamos tratar ¿no?-Santana solo la ignoro.- Santana no me trates como una enemiga, estoy aquí para ayudarte, todos alguna vez necesitamos ayuda.-

La morena comenzaba a dudarse si decirle o no, quizás le recetaría algo para dormir mejor o para mantenerse activa en el día a lo mucho...no podía pasar nada malo o ¿si?

-He tratado con gente que cree que estamos en Marte, no hay nada que me cuentes que lo considere lo suficiente extraño.-Agrego Emma.- Y bueno yo tengo una ligera obsesión como vez por la limpieza.-Y al terminar de decir esta frase, Santana se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que desde hace unos días el sueño me pesa demasiado, a veces amanezco triste otras veces amanezco con un dolor en el pecho y otras amanezco de muy buen animo.-Hablo Santana temerosa de que Emma la tomara de loca, bueno si así fuese no tendría derecho, ella no es la que limpia un sillón con toallitas desinfectantes.

-Eso es completamente normal Santana, a todos nos pasa.-

-¡No!...Es que usted no entiende, siento como si algo estuviera mal, y que esos sueños tienen algo que ver pero no los recuerdo, y antes si los recordaba o a veces no pero no me afectaban, pero desde que estos sueños empezaron siento un gran vació como si necesitara hacer algo.-Santana se estaba desesperando eso no era normal, no en ella. Emma solo la vio intentando descifrarla, lo que estaba contando Santana le recordaba un caso anterior que tuvo, lo cual de cierta forma le emocionaba pero lo disimulo.

-Y dime...¿Tienes una fecha especifica de cuando empezó todo esto?-Dijo Emma levantándose del sillón para luego dirigirse a su escritorio en busca de algo, Santana solo la siguió con la mirada mientras se hundía mas en el sillón reclinable.

-Si...fue en mi cumpleaños, el 21 de Abril...-

-Oh entonces... si que eres de ese tipo de personas-Dijo poniendo una cara seria Emma, lo cual asusto un poco a la morena y ¿si era un trastorno del sueño incurable? O ¿alguna nueva enfermedad que la volvería un zombi y ahora mismo Emma sacaría una pistola de su escritorio para impedir que la plaga se expandiese? Era muy joven para morir, no ella no podía ser un zombi. Para su suerte al poco rato la pelirroja mostró de nuevo una gran sonrisa, o incluso mas grande que antes, para luego buscar en su escritorio algo que Santana definió como folletos, oh no si era lo del trastorno ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¡¿Por qué no Sue?!- ¡Oh estoy tan emocionada! Hace mucho que no pasaba algo como esto, o bueno a mi ya no me tocaban, oh no lo puedo creer, sabia que no debía faltar al trabajo hoy, lo sabia, y ¿cómo es posible que Javier no me lo haya comentado? Somos amigos desde la preparatoria y se salta esos pequeños detalles, bueno...el realmente no sabe -Dijo rápidamente Emma, lo cual poco se le entendió, esta se acerco mas a Santana para luego abrazarla , ¿es que acaso era tan hija de puta que se alegraba de su pesar?

-Alto, Alto...-Dijo Santana para alejar a Emma y deshacer el abrazo.-No entiendo, ¿A que clase de institución mental me va a mandar para que se alegre?-Dijo al fin, arrepintiéndose al poco tiempo de soltar uno de sus pensamientos, Emma solo la vio incrédula para después estallar en risas.

-No entiendo de que me hablas, yo nunca dije que fuese algo malo lo que tienes y menos que necesitaras ayuda especial.- Esto tranquilizo a la morena, ok, ok quizás había exagerado tantito.

-Y entonces...¿Para que los folletos? He visto suficientes películas para saber que eso solo es para instituciones medicas especiales o para los cambios en la adolescencia, y dudo que me enseñe de lo segundo.-Dijo señalando los folletos en la mano de Emma.

La pelirroja solo tosió un poco como para relajarse y poder explicarle las cosas con calma a Santana-Tengo folletos para todo, me es mas fácil explicar las cosas con ellos, de hecho si observas bien en mi escritorio hay algunos cuantos.- Contesto Emma, recuperando la seriedad que momentos atrás tenia, señalando el escritorio de madera que tenia acomodados varios folletos en la esquina, Santana siguió la dirección del dedo de Emma para luego darse un gran golpe en la frente a lo poco que podía ver había un folleto hasta para como lavarse las manos.

-Emm...bueno...¿entonces a que se debe tanta felicidad con esto? A mi no me lo causa en absoluto.-Dijo mientras se sobaba la frente, vaya que se había golpeado duro.-Pero aun me queda una duda, ¿por qué estaba esos folletos en su cajón y no afuera como los demás?-

-Bueno mucha gente es escéptica de este tipo de temas y se podría decir que eres especial Santana-Dijo Emma para entregarle uno de los folletos que traía, Santana lo agarro confundida, ¿Qué de especial podía tener ella?.

Era un folleto de color verde limón en la portada se podía ver un hombre con ropas modernas viéndose en el espejo donde estaba vestido con un traje que Santana clasificaba de la Edad Media, en la parte de arriba se podía leer con letras grandes color azul marino "Creo que olvide algo...en mi otra vida"...Ok, ok ¿Qué mierda de titulo era eso?. Santana solo miraba escéptica la carátula para luego observar la habitación en la que se encontraba en busca de una cámara, y luego observar a la pelirroja que se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos atenta y con una leve sonrisa intentando animarla a hablar, todo esto tenia que ser una broma ¿no?

-Si lo se ,es difícil de asimilar.-Dijo Emma sin despegar la mirada de la morena.

-Pe...pero ¿cómo? No tiene sentido, eso no existe, y solo son sueños.-Ella no era de las personas que se creyeran todo lo que leyeran, no podía creer tal cosa.- ¡Usted...Usted en definitiva esta loca!-Dijo para después levantarse del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada.-¡Me largo!- ¿Cómo es que ella al fin le brindaba un poco de su confianza y la muy desgraciada se atrevía a burlarse de ella? En definitiva no pensaba volver después de esto.

-Espera Santana, por lo menos espera que acabe la terapia, todavía nos quedan 20 minutos.-Dijo Emma acercándose para tomarla del brazo.-...Solo por lo menos lee el folleto.-

Santana suspiro, quizás no era no broma, aunque lo dudaba demasiado, y la cara suplicante de Emma no ayudaba, así que después de meditarlo por un par de segundos se decidió-Ok, lo haré, pero después me iré.-Dijo para de nuevo colocarse en el sillón que se encontraba anteriormente, no podía creer que lo estuviera empezando a tomar en serio, no podía ser cierto.

Al abrir el folleto se encontró con un muñequito con un signo de pregunta sobre la cabeza, -"Vaya que no se nota que lo hizo con Word"- Pensó Santana, para luego seguir leyendo el folleto de color verde.

_"Cuando una persona deja inconcluso algo en su vida anterior y este pendiente lo sigue angustiando después de su muerte, reencarna para completar aquello que dejo inconcluso"_.

-Pero no entiendo, entonces no se supone que debería recordarlo desde que nací ¿no?-Pregunto Santana al acabar de leer el primer párrafo.

-Bueno sigue leyendo, ahí se explica.-Respondió con tranquilidad Emma, brindándole una leve sonrisa a Santana.

-"_Los recuerdos de la vida pasada empiezan a aparecer en la memoria del cerebro en forma de sueños, en la edad en que la persona dejo inconcluso lo que busca completar"-_ Leyó Santana en voz alta, ahora lo de los sueños tenia sentido pero...- ¿Por qué entonces no los recuerdo? Y ¿Ya tengo todos mis recuerdos?.-

-Mmm...No Santana, imagina que tu cerebro es una computadora...Mmm no, mejor un celular.-Comenzó Emma, la latina solo asintió con la cabeza. -Bueno cuando intentas pasar música, imágenes o documentos, si son demasiados no puedes pasarlos todos de golpe, ¿Me explico? Eso mismo pasa con tus memorias, tener todas de golpe es imposible y si es así el cerebro se podría dañar.-Siguió la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a ordenar su escritorio, para poder relajar su emoción y explicar a Santana con mayor claridad, en verdad que este tipo de asuntos le emocionaban, rara vez le tocaban.

-Mas o menos.-

-Bueno...Te daré un ejemplo, hace aproximadamente un año, me toco un caso de una niña que al igual que tu, le preocupaban mucho sus sueños, y después de un tiempo empezó a recordar cosas gracias a lo que podríamos definir como un objeto que estaba relacionado a lo que dejo sin completar, bueno en el folleto viene mejor explicado.-

Santana de nuevo fijo su vista en el párrafo que se había quedado:

"_Las memorias pasadas comienzan a recordarse en el momento que un objeto relacionada con lo que se piensa completar aparece, el objeto puede ser cualquier cosa pero eso si, tiene que estar relacionado con lo anterior dicho"._

-Creo que ya me queda todo un poco mas claro, pero solo por curiosidad para darme una idea ¿Qué objeto era el de la niña y en que se relacionaba?-Dijo Santana al terminar de leer.

-Bueno tengo prohibido hablar en concreto de casos de otros clientes pero te lo diré resumidamente.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras arreglaba algunos folletos que se desordenaron en su escritorio.- Había visto algo que no debía ver, pero nunca se lo pudo contar a la persona, cuando vio lo que se supone no debía ver tenia un perro de peluche, y justo con un perro de peluche empezó a recordar.-

-Pero ¿qué...-Antes de que Santana terminara de hablar, Emma la interrumpió.

-Nada, no hablo de casos de mis otros clientes.-Se apresuro a decir la pelirroja, asustando un poco a Santana por la manera tan agresiva de interrumpirla-Estem...bueno, ¿tu no has recordado algo en el tiempo que llevas con estos sueños? ¿Alguna imagen que se vea antigua?-Contesto mas tranquila Emma para luego acercarse de nuevo a Santana.

-No que recuerde...-Fue entonces que recordó lo que ocurrió hace unos días con Quinn, esa imagen que aprecio en su cabeza al momento de tomarle la mano.-No...No puede ser...-Emma solo la vio extrañada, Santana por instinto regreso su vista al folleto en busca de algo que le diera una respuesta.

"_Los recuerdos después de estar en contacto con el objeto implicado comienzan a hacerse notorios cuando la persona reencarnada tiene contacto con otra persona reencarnada de vital importancia para lo que ocurrió"._

-¿La niña empezó a recordar con el perro de peluche o cuando estuvo con la persona implicada? –Pregunto Santana pero al ver la cara de Emma de no querer contestar agrego.-No pido que me diga que...-

-Cuando estuvo en contacto con esa persona, pero antes de entrar en contacto con el peluche no recordaba nada cerca de esa persona, si a eso te refieres. Y bien dime Santana entonces ¿recuerdas algo?-

-Hace unos días conocí a una chica y al momento de tomarla de la mano...-Al darse cuenta de que eso se podía mal interpretar, agrego.-Claro como saludo, ... vi una imagen borrosa de 3 chicas presentándose.-

-Pero antes ¿no hubo algún objeto que pudiese conectarse con eso?-Pregunto atenta Emma, intentando interpretar los movimientos y palabras de Santana.

-No que recuerde...-

Fue entonces que Emma vio el reloj que se encontraba arriba de la puerta de su consultorio-Oh dios, ya debería estar con otro paciente ahora, disculpa esto Santana podemos seguir con esto en otra sesión, si quieres claro.- Se disculpa para luego acercarse a abrir la puerta de la habitación, Santana no contesto, no sabia si realmente quería saber mas, tenia que ser algo malo o muy importante para que aun debiera arreglarlo en esta vida, lo poco que sabia ahora era demasiado información para ella hasta ahora.-Bueno te lo dejo pensar, pero quizás esta sea la única manera en que puedas solucionarlo...cualquier duda también esta el folleto para que lo consultes...-

-Si, esta bien, gracias...-Fue lo único que contesto Santana para luego alejarse del consultorio sin prestar mucha atención a lo demás hasta que choco con alguien...

* * *

Quinn se encontraba esperando afuera del consultorio de su nueva psicóloga, después de haberse embarazado hace mas de un año empezó a tomar terapia psicológica a petición de Judy. Bueno realmente ella dudaba que hubiese mejorado, y dudaba aun mas que el anciano de Frank Mongotmery la extrañara, siempre fue su paciente dolor de cabeza, bueno ella era un saco de problemas desde antes de Beth, y es mas para ella Beth no era un problema era una bendición aun cuando Russell, Frank y en ocasiones Judy lo pensara, es por eso que Beth no merecía una vida igual a la de ella, bueno aunque Mongotmery no la extrañara, ella un poco a el, no porque le ayudara si no porque quizás ya no tendría a alguien a quien molestar bueno puede que su nueva psicóloga sea igual de gruñona que ese viejo saco de huesos.

Emma Pillsbury, ese nombre lo seguía leyendo en la tarjeta que le había entregado el señor Mongotmery antes de marcharse de regreso a Ohio, puede que no hubiera hecho un gran trabajo con ella pero a petición de Judy les recomendó un nuevo psicólogo que el considerada bueno, aunque el desde el humilde punto de vista de Quinn no fuera tan bueno. Emma Pillsbury, su nombre no le decía nada, solo era un nombre y una dirección abajo, si fuera por ella no hubiera venido pero su madre insistía en que todavía necesitaba terapia para superar a Nueva York y una persona en especifico.

Aburrida de esperar sentada en el sillón amarillo de la sala de espera, empezó a revisar las revistas que se encontraban en la pequeña mesita de madera a lado del sillón para dos, en el cual se sentaba a lado de ella una señora de mediana edad con gripe que comenzaba a desesperarla por sus continuos estornudos. Cosmopolitan, Vogue, y otro par de títulos de revistas de moda había en la pequeña mesita, aburrida al final decidió leer una donde se encontraba Hayley Williams en la portada.

Después de un rato de hojear la revista, la puerta del consultorio por fin se abrió, cansada se levanto de su asiento, dejo la revista de donde la había agarrado y sin prestar mucha atención se acerco a la puerta con letras plateadas en la vitrina con el nombre de su nueva doctora, sin querer choco con alguien.

-¡Auch!...¡Fíjate por donde caminas!-Grito molesta Quinn.

-¡Mira quien lo...! ...¡¿Quinn?! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Respondió la persona enfrente de ella, al parecer siempre se encontrarían de esa manera.

-Santana, igual no esperaba verte aquí...-Dijo mas tranquila la rubia, Emma al ver la convivencia de ambas se sorprendió, pero decidió no interrumpir y regreso a su cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio.

Fue entonces que la morena recordó lo que hace segundo había hablado con Emma, todo apuntaba a que la única culpable era la chica enfrente de ella.-¡Tu!-Dijo señalando a la rubia.

-¿Yo que?-Pregunto confundida la chica de ojos verdes ante el repentino señalamiento con odio de la morena.

-¡Tu eres la causante de todo esto!-

-¿De que mierda hablas?-Quinn no entendía de que la acusaba la latina, si apenas se conocía de hace poco ¿Ella que pudiera haberle hecho?.

-Por tu culpa me esta ocurriendo esto, estoy segura de que tu también lo sabes, si no ¿Por qué mas estarías aquí?-

-¿Yo? Por dios en serio que estas loca, no se de que mierda me hablas. Yo estoy aquí por mis problemas que no te incumben en lo absoluto a ti.-La rubia no era del tipo de personas que toleraban que las acusaran de algo sin siquiera explicarse.

-Si claro, fingiré que te creo, ¿Sabes que? ¡Vete a la mierda!-Grito Santana molesta para luego alejarse, quizás no era la manera correcta de reaccionar a todo esto pero...estaba cansada, ya bastante tenia con lo de Maribel y Javier, y ahora esto, ¿Por qué otra razón estaría Quinn ahí?

Quinn decidió no contestar y entro molesta al consultorio gracias al cielo solo en la sala de espera estaba la tipa enferma que al parecer se había quedado dormida o prefirió no hacer nada mientras ella y Santana peleaban, como sea ella no era alguien por quien preocuparse, lo máximo que haría seria contárselo a sus amigas o familia, el problema era Emma que esperaba ansiosa detrás de su escritorio.

-Hola, ¿Tu eres Quinn verdad?-Dijo sonriente Emma al verla entrar.

-Si, si no ¿quién mas?-Contesto cansada la rubia para luego recostarse en el sillón del consultorio.

-Se nota que Santana y tu son amigas.-Dijo divertida Emma al ver el mal humor de ambas pacientes.

-¿Es sarcasmo o que?-Pregunto molesta Quinn, Santana era la segunda persona en su vida que no tuviera lazos sanguíneos con ella que la estresaba de esa manera en segundos.

-Es solo un comentario, ¿Quieres hablar de algo relacionada con ella?-

-Preferiría que no...-Era lo que menos quería.

-Bueno...¿De que quieres hablar?-Prosiguió Emma para continuar con su trabajo...

* * *

Santana salió aun molesta del edificio, no tenia planes y quizás iría a su casa, pero no quería de nuevo encontrarse con Maribel en su estado, cansada se encamino a un parque que se encontraba cercas del consultorio y se sentó en la banca mas cercana.

Esa sensación extraña que tuvo con Quinn la primera vez no la entendía, y bueno esta 2da vez que la vio ahora menos entendía que sentía o pensaba de ella, lo mas cercano a lo que estaba sintiendo lo había experimentado con...Brittany, pero ¿con menor intensidad o mayor? Quizás si ahora fuera Quinn y no Britt de la que estuviera enamorada seria mejor por lo de Sam pero...¿Y si Quinn era su asesina en su vida pasada?, ¿Si le había robado algo en otra vida?, ¿Si habían hecho ambas una estafa gigante?, las posibilidades eran infinitas de lo que hubiese pasado y el recuerdo no ayudaba en nada, ¿No pudo haber sido algo mas especifico? ¿En serio?, sea como sea ahora tal vez no tendría posibilidades de arreglar las cosas con Quinn, vaya mierda.

Estresada, cerro los ojos intentando relajarse y se quedo así un rato hasta que empezó a escuchar a alguien tronando sus dedos en frente de ella, no quería abrir los ojos estaba cansada y lo mas probable es que fuese Quinn reclamándole.

-San...¡San!, San, ¡San despierta!-Decía la voz mientras la picaba en el brazo con su dedo índice. Esa voz se le hacia conocida, no era Quinn, espera ella no podía ser...

-¿Britt?-Pregunto dudosa, no podía ser ella ¿o si? Finalmente decidió abrir los ojos.-

-Sip, traje a pasear a Puppy.-Dijo alegre la rubia, para luego jalar levemente la correa del pequeño perro labrador que la acompañaba.-Y bueno te vi aquí dormida y quería saludar...-

-¿Puppy? No sabia que tenias perros, creí que solo tenias a Lord Tubbington.-Respondió con la voz un poco dormida Santana.

-No es mío, es de una vecina y necesitaba dinero y me pago por pasearlo.-Contesto alegre Brittany mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño perro.-Y quería sacar a Lord T pero esta enojado conmigo después de leer mi diario...-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Santana no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al escuchar eso, estando con Brittany siempre su mal humor desaparecía, inclusive en los momentos donde estuviera mas cansada o estresada, aunque mucho del estrés de su vida actual fuese causado en parte por ella, no la culpaba, ella no lo hacia con la intención.

-¿Y que es lo que leyó Lord Tubbington para enojarse?.-Pregunto la morena siguiendo el juego de Brittany.

-Es secreto-Contesto Brittany para colocar su dedo índice sobre su boca para enfatizar lo que había dicho.- Por algo esta en un diario.- Respondió como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Esta bien, por lo menos me puedes decir ¿Para que necesitas dinero? Tu no eres de las que se preocupan mucho por ello-

-Bueno es que había pensado en comprarle algo a Sam.-Respondió la rubia mientras volví a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño perro que recientemente había comprado su vecina.

De inmediato el leve animo que había recuperado Santana desapareció, "Oh no, de nuevo el" Pensó.-Oh bueno tiene sentido después de todo ahora son pareja.-Contesto mas fríamente, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Brittany.

-San...¿Hay algún problema?-Pregunto dudosa.

-No, no, no, ninguno es solo que recordé algo...creo que ya es tarde y Maribel me va a matar.-Mintió Santana, no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a Brittany pero no quería tocar ese asunto por su bien, justo después de decir eso se levanto de la banca.

-Esta bien...Adiós San.-Dijo Brittany finalmente intentando acercarse para despedirse de Santana la cual la esquivo y se alejo, lo que estaba sintiendo por Brittany no era correcto y no quería que su corazón siguiera pensando que tuviera posibilidades.

-Adiós Britt.-Respondió ya cuando estuvo un poco mas lejos.

Fue entonces cuando Brittany recordó algo que tenia que decirle.-¡Espera!-Grito para luego acercarse a la morena y tomarla de la muñeca, el corazón de Santana entonces comenzó a latir con mayor intensidad, en definitiva la duda que se había planteado antes ahora esta resuelta, lo que sentía por Brittany era aun mas fuerte incluso ahora, justo después su cabeza se nublo...

¿Reencarnación? Vaya mierda...

* * *

**Y bueno eso fue todo por hoy, creo que tardare menos en escribir los próximos 2 ya que tengo planeado ya como seguirán.**

******Nova7x: Shh... ¿Que tal si había gente que aun no lo sospechaba? XD**

**afernandezp98: Espero que te haya gustado igual este capitulo, me alegra que te este encantando el fic :)**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Capitulo III: Pero no lo sabes

**Hello Gente! Perdón por tardar en actualizar, los exámenes me tenían atrapada :S, pero bueno he vuelto y he de decir que estoy muy emocionada por este capitulo, al fin aparecerá lo que me han pedido. En este capitulo aparecen fragmentos de las canciones "Im so happy" de L'arc en ciel (Una banda que les recomiendo mucho) y un soundtrack de un dorama que vi hace tiempo llamado "You are beautiful" la cancion de llama "My hearts calling/ My hearts cursing", se las recomiendo escuchar mientras leen el capitulo y ver la letra en español (Ya que una esta en coreano y otra en japones) para poder entender mejor la cancion.**

**Como aclaración, las letras en cursiva es algo que ya paso antes de la trama principal de la historia y es narrado por Santana desde 2da persona y las letras en cursivas en negrillas son fragmentos de las ****canciónes..**

**Asi que sin mas que decir...Glee no me pertenece es propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy, si fuera mio no seria tan Blee actualmente...**

* * *

**-Capitulo III: Pero no lo sabes...-**

_**Estados Unidos, Lima, Ohio**_

_**12 de Agosto 2013**_

_Tu no eres del tipo de personas que son las primeras en hablar para conocer gente, las personas naturalmente parecen acercarse a ti, y ese día no era la excepción, era tu primer año en la preparatoria, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban emocionados o nerviosos aunque a ti en particular te daba lo mismo por el momento, después de todo tu eres Santana López tu popularidad nunca parece estar en juego, y aunque no lo admites cuando parece estarlo comienzas a preocuparte al fin por algo. Las personas no tardaron en hablarte en tu primera hora en la clase de Español una tal Sugar Motta se junto contigo, imaginas que es debido a tu apariencia que ella da por hecho que tu dominas el idioma, y bueno no se equivoca, aunque ella tampoco se ve muy estadounidense que digamos._

_Las personas te describen como alguien agresiva y manipuladora, y para ti es mejor así. Tu vida hasta ahora es tranquila y no ves porque deberías de preocuparte, aunque sabes que quizás eso puede perjudicarte tarde o temprano._

_Sigues con aburrimiento tu rutina, a la cual te debes acostumbrar todo el año, acomodas tu cabello disimuladamente después de salir del baño de la preparatoria William Mckinley, aunque realmente no estés ni nerviosa ni emocionada tu siempre te preocupas por tu imagen, no te agrada que las personas estén mal arregladas y menos toleras que tu lo estés, eres narcisista por naturaleza, lo sabes ya que en las mañanas la que mas tarda en la ducha es Maribel. _

_Continuas tu camino en dirección a tu próxima clase, Matemáticas, una materia que de por si consideras aburrida. Pero es entonces cuando alguien tropieza contigo, decides reclamarle ya que ha tirado los útiles que traías en la mano._

_-Lo siento, en verdad que lo siento.-Dice apresuradamente antes de que tu puedas si quiera reclamarle, no logras ver su rostro ya que el gorro tipo esquimal color azul que lleva puesto es lo que único que logras ver ya que se ha agachado avergonzada a levantar tus cosas, por alguna razón sientes algo extraño dentro de ti cuando extiende hacia a ti tu portafolio color gris y los demás cuadernos que llevabas, y al fin logras ver su rostro, como si fuera por inercia lo primero a lo que diriges tu mirada es a sus ojos, al verlos lo primero que piensas es que aquel color azul que tienen es el mejor azul que has visto, aunque a la vez sientes que ya has visto ese mismo azul en otro lado pero no recuerdas donde._

_Notas que ella te observa de la misma manera, finalmente de nuevo ella vuelve a hablar._

_-¿Nos conocemos? Siento que te he visto en algún otro lado pero no recuerdo donde.-Dice la rubia frente a ti, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios como intentando apoyarse en eso para recordar._

_-No...Aunque también siento que te conozco-Sueltas involuntariamente, la chica frente a ti no hace mas que soltar una gran sonrisa como si supiese ya la respuesta._

_-Brittany S. Pierce.-Dice para extender a ti tus cuadernos, los cuales recibes pero si cortar el contacto visual._

_-Santana López, ¿Te han dicho que tu nombre suena como Britney Spears?-Dices con una sonrisa._

_-Si en varias ocasiones, y creo que ya se de donde nos conocemos_

_-Y bien ¿De donde nos conocemos?_

_-De un sueño.-Responde ella como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo, aunque claro no para ti._

_-¿Un sueño?-Preguntas levantando levemente la ceja izquierda por su respuesta._

_-Lo vi en una película y es la única solución que le encuentro.-Dice encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Inception?-Es la única película que recuerdas que tiene como tema central sueños, bueno tu no eres muy fanática de las películas es entendible._

_-Nop, la Bella Durmiente.-Dice sonriendo.-Me gustan las películas de Disney._

_Es justo en ese instante cuando reaccionas y recuerdas que ibas a clase de Matemáticas._

_-¡Mierda!-Exclamas al ver el reloj de tu celular, ibas atrasada, rezabas porque el maestro no fuera demasiado estricto o demasiado puntual.-Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde...Adiós.-Dices para luego acelerar tu paso pero ella toma rápidamente tu muñeca derecha._

_-¡Espera!...¿Qué clase tienes?-Tu la miras rápidamente y luego respondes._

_-Matemáticas._

_Antes de que puedas decir algo mas ella solo suelta tu muñeca y comienza a correr_

_-¡La ultima en llegar es un huevo podrido!-Dice ya un poco mas lejos de ti._

_-¡No es justo!, te has adelantado.-Dices para comenzar a correr tras de ella, la cual solo ríe y te contagia de alguna manera su actitud, tu no eres una persona infantil e inclusive este juego llega a sonarte estúpido pero no ahora._

_Conocerla de un sueño...Quizás no era tan loco como pensabas pero era como si de antes ella supiera todo de ti y tu todo de ella..._

* * *

_**28 de Abril 2014**_

Brittany no era doctora ni nada parecido, lo poco que sabia de primeros auxilios lo sabia por televisión y películas, y justo ahora temía lo poco que había hecho por Santana no sirviera.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue pedir ayuda a un ambulancia, ya que Santana mantenía el pulso bien, o bueno eso es que creía Brittany, pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando ya habían pasado mas de 5 minutos y por mas de que moviera a la morena esta no despertaba. Por lo poco que sabia Santana había sufrido un desmayo, así que preocupada marco al numero de emergencia que había guardado.

Y ahí estaba ella sentada junto a Santana que se encontraba recostada en una camilla a lado de ella sin aun despertar. Brittany comenzaba cada vez mas a sentir culpabilidad, no entendía porque Santana se había desmayado con tan solo tocarla, ni si quiera era algo tan importante que decir carajo, se lo pudo haber bien dicho en Facebook o en WhatsApp, pero no, estúpida, estúpida y mil veces estúpida.

40 minutos, 40 horribles minutos llevaba Santana en ese estado y Brittany sentía cada vez mas que su corazón se encogía y sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, dios se sentía tan estúpida y culpable, el dolor que en ese mismo momento sentía para ella era uno de los peores dolores que ha sentido en su corta vida, de alguna manera se sentía conectada con Santana, como si fuese destino que se encontrara y verla en ese estado la hacia sentir horrible como si arrancaran una parte de ella.

-Britt amor...tranquila, el doctor ha dicho que si despierta dentro de poco no fue algo grave.-Dice una persona con cabellera rubia que se acerca y toco su hombro.-Britt creo que debes de tomar algo...-Dice para luego ofrecerle un café a la rubia que se encuentra sentada sin responder.

-Holly...-Dice levantándose para luego abrazar a la susodicha quien correspondió el abrazo.-Es mi culpa...-Dice llorando sobre el hombro de su tía.

-Oh Britt cariño no digas eso-Dice Holly acariciando la cabeza de su sobrina intentando tranquilizarla.-No es tu culpa.

Después de llamar a la ambulancia Brittany tenia que encontrar a alguien que pudiera llevar a Puppy con su dueña, ya que no quería dejar a Santana. Busco en la carpeta de contactos de su celular encontrándose primero con Sam, pensó en marcarle a el pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no era lo mas correcto finalmente decidió llamarle a su tía Holly, la cual arreglo los papeles del hospital y llevo a Puppy con su dueña.

-¿Me podrías dejar sola con ella?-Pregunto Brittany rompiendo el abrazo para luego limpiar sus lagrimas con la orilla de la manga de su sudadera verde.

Holly de inmediato acepto.-Si necesitas algo estoy afuera...

-Si esta bien.-Después de decir eso Brittany volvió a su asiento junto a Santana para luego observar el lugar en el que estaba, eran varias camillas con pacientes algunos enfermos, otros lastimados pero nada realmente grave aun así el ambiente era muy deprimente cosa que no le agradaba ni ayudaba, finalmente volvió su vista a la morena esperando a que despertara.

Santana entonces comenzó poco a poco a volver a la realidad, no entendía que había pasado pero había recordado el primer día que conoció a Brittany, se había dado cuenta de que no era la primera vez que sentía una conexión fuerte como con Quinn, solo que no era tan fuerte en ese primer momento de encuentro con Britt, en ese momento las palabra de Emma vinieron a su cabeza :"_Los recuerdos después de estar en contacto con el objeto implicado comienzan a hacerse notorios cuando la persona reencarnada tiene contacto con otra persona reencarnada de vital importancia para lo que ocurrió"._

Ahora tenia sentido porque no recordó nada con Brittany en ese instante pero al momento de que esta tocara su muñeca esta vez recordara de nuevo la presentación de las chicas y con mayor claridad. ¡Dios! una era igual a ella a sus 12 años y una de las chicas tenia un extremo parecido con Brittany solo que al igual que ella con razgos mas jóvenes y la otra chica era una pelirroja de ojos verdes tenia cierto parecido con Quinn a excepción del cabello y la nariz.

Cuando al fin tuvo una visión mas clara de lo que pasaba a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su casa, lo primero que vio era el techo blanco y las lámparas largas del mismo color, rápidamente levanto su cabeza en busca de algo familiar pero antes de que viera algo sintió como alguien la abrazaba.

-¡Santana!-Grito Brittany al oído de la morena que todavía se encontraba algo aturdida, la cual al momento de conocerla correspondió el abrazo sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez mas fuerte.

-Britt...¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto la de razgos latinos intentando poder observar un poco mas el lugar sin romper el abrazo, logrando solo ver una cortina de color azul claro.

-En el hospital-Responde la rubia rompiendo el abrazo-Te desmayaste y no respondías, no sabia que hacer...-Dice intentando contener unas cuantas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.-Si algo grave te hubiera pasado...-No termina de hablar ya que Santana la abraza de nuevo mientras acaricia su cabeza para tranquilizarla-San...

-Shh...Britt tranquila no paso nada grave...Igual no sabría que hacer si te pasara algo-Es en ese instante que la morena comienza a sentir una leve humedad en su hombro.-¿Britt has estado llorando?

-Si...es que no despertabas y no sabia porque, temía que fuera por mi culpa-Responde para luego volver a separarse para limpiar sus lagrimas con la manga de su sudadera, de inmediato el corazón de Santana se encoge al ver la imagen de la rubia llorando pero a la vez siente cierta alegría de la gran preocupación que esta le tiene.

-¡Dios! ¿Entonces cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese estado?-Pregunta Santana preocupada, ya que por lo poco que ha leído cuando te desmayas no tienes noción del tiempo.

-Una hora aproximadamente.-Responde Brittany, a lo cual la morena la ve sorprendida, esperaba que fuera mas tiempo.-Ahora que lo pienso quizás exagere...pero es solo que no despertabas por mas que te movía y cuando llego el ambulancia me dijeron que tu pulso estaba inestable, no se que significa exactamente eso pero por lo poco que se no era algo bueno...Aunque bueno me alegro de que ya estés bien.-Dice mostrando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dios Britt no se que decir...Gracias, no puedo creer que te preocupes tanto por mi.-Contesta la morena dedicándole igual una sonrisa, en verdad que aquello que hacia la rubia por ella era algo que en verdad le hacia feliz, aunque Brittany no la viera de la misma forma que ella.

-Para eso estamos las mejores amigas ¿no?-Dice Brittany mientras acaricia levemente la mano de la morena, que al principio la retira levemente por la sensación que le produce para luego volver a dejar que la rubia la acaricia.

-Si...-Responde Santana poniendo una leve sonrisa melancólica, le dolía tanto que la rubia no supiera lo que ella sentía.-Por cierto Britt ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir? intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Realmente no era algo importante-Dice desviando la mirada, se sentía culpable por el hecho de que algo tan estúpido como eso quizás fuera la causa del colapso de Santana.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que...¿Recuerdas cuando es mi cumpleaños?-Pregunta tímida la rubia, por su puesto que la latina lo recuerda, era una fecha que ella consideraba muy importante.

-El 7 de Mayo ¿no? ¿Qué tiene?

-Bueno es que...quería ver si querías venir a una fiesta que van a hacer mis padres.-Responde la rubia mientras juega con sus dedos nerviosa.-Claro si quieres

-Por su puesto Britt no me lo perdería...-Responde la morena volviendo a acostarse en la camilla para dedicarle una leve sonrisa a la rubia.

Brittany solo amplia mas su sonrisa, a Santana no le había ocurrido algo grave y eso le reconfortaba además de que esta no parecía enojada con ella e iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños lo cual la alegraba mas.

Holly en ese momento regreso con el doctor que venia a inspeccionar el estado de Santana y al darse cuanta de que esta había despertado se alegro.

-Wow Santana has despertado, vaya que dormiste bastante-Dijo Holly divertida al llegar a la camilla de la morena.

-Hollyday-Respondió de bueno animo la morena, la tía de Brittany le agradaba, una de las pocas cosas que sabia que quería para su futuro era ser como Holly Hollyday seguir viéndose bien a los 40 años, tener una camioneta y ser millonaria ¿Quién demonios no quisiera eso? Además de tener una actitud relajada, lo único que no entendía era porque seguía trabajando de profesora.

-Santana., me alegro de que hayas despertado, el estado en el que llegaste fue bastante extraño, tus pulsaciones parecían ir demasiado rápido pero poco a poco se fueron normalizando pero no llegando a las pulsaciones correctas, por suerte no ha sido nada grave pero creo necesario hacer una pequeña revisión por si acaso.-Hablo al fin el doctor mientras leía unos papeles sobre el estado de la morena.

-Bueno Santana he llamado a tu casa pero no me han contestado así que creo que te tendré que llevar yo, porque ya es bastante tarde y es peligroso.-Dice Holly rascándose la nuca, a la morena no le parece extraño imaginaba ya que su madre no llegaría todavía a casa.

-No, no, ya hicieron mucho por mi-Contesto la morena alarmada por la sugerencia de la rubia de mayor edad.

-Pff para nada...bueno si, pero no me molesta llevarte además podemos pasar a McDonalds ¿Quién dice yo?-Dijo levantando una mano, mientras que las dos adolescentes y el doctor la miraban extrañados.-Oh vamos, será divertido. Además están de vacaciones.-Dice sonriendo, tanto Santana como Brittany al conocer el carácter relajado de Holly alzaron una mano igual.-¡Eso!

-Bueno señora Hollyday, si me permite haré una pequeña revisión a Santana mientras usted puede firmar los papeles de salida y podrán irse a comer hamburguesas.-Dijo el doctor, al cual ya se le podían notar algunas canas y arrugas , para luego acercar el estetoscopio al pecho de Santana.

-De acuerdo, Britt vamos.-Dice la mayor moviendo a su sobrina con ella, mientras el doctor sigue inspeccionando a la morena.

Una hora después al fin llegan a la casa de los López, Santana mira con cansancio la puerta de color blanco de la casa amarilla frente a ella deseando que todavía su madre no llega para evitar que dos integrantes de la familia Pierce se enteren de lo que sucede en su vida, aunque admite que se divirtió el poco rato que estuvo con ellas.

-Es aquí-Habla Santana desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad mientras que Hollyday al mismo tiempo paraba la camioneta.-Bueno adiós Britt-Britt, nos vemos en tu fiesta.-Dice despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de la susodicha para luego abrir la puerta de la camioneta negra pero antes de que salga Brittany la toma del brazo.

-San ¿Estamos bien?-Pregunta al fin Brittany puesto que después de la reacción del morena con respecto a su relación con Sam, no sabia si ambas seguían siendo amigas, sumado eso a que ella sentía que casi la mata, tenia que saber que estaban bien.

-Claro Britt ya te lo he dicho.-Le contestas la mas baja extrañada por su pregunta.

-Entonces...¿Mejores amigas?-Pregunta la rubia levantando su dedo meñique, cosa que sorprendió a la morena, la cual sonríe hace mucho que no hacían la promesa del meñique, a la vez ella levanta el suyo juntándolo con el de Brittany.

-Mejores amigas-Responde aun sonriendo, para luego despegar su dedo del de la mas alta, que igual se encuentra sonriéndole-Adiós Britt-Dice para después cerrar con cuidado la puerta de la camioneta y luego despedirse de Holly.

Entra con cuidado a su casa, ya son las 8 de la noche y no le ha llamado a su madre, y si Maribel llegase a estar en estado sobrio las quejas que se llevaría serian grandes, pero por lo anteriormente mencionado por Hollyday hace que dude respecto a ello y mas al ver todas las luces apagadas. Sube a su cuarto con cansancio no sin antes fijarse en la habitación de su madre, en la cual la cama aun se encontraba tendida, ya en su cuarto deja sobre su mesa de noche la "cajita feliz" que le compro Holly, para luego quitarse con cansancio las botas negras que traía y cambiar su pantalón y chaqueta de cuero, su blusa morada de rayas y su pañoleta de color morado igual por su pijama ligera que consta de un short azul y una camiseta gris de la preparatoria Mckinley.

Busca luego su celular en su chaqueta para luego encontrarse con la tarjeta de Emma, la observa con detenimiento unos minutos para luego recostarse en su cama cansada, pero primero decide mandar un mensaje a su mamá para decirle que no llegue tan tarde como había planeado desde que llego a la casa.

Es entonces que recuerda el folleto que también le había regalado la pelirroja y se levanta apresurada a buscarlo en la bolsa interna de su chaqueta de cuero negra, aliviada lo encuentra para luego volver a recostarse en la cama para hojearlo de nuevo.

¿Cómo era todo eso posible? No tenia sentido, pero ahora claro que había visto que lo era se sentía con dudas, regresar o no con Emma, investigar o no, decirle a alguien mas o no, su mayor preocupación ahora no era la posibilidad de que Quinn fuese su asesina o algo parecido, ahora su mayor preocupación es que lo fuese Brittany o peor ella, si se llegase a enterar que ella le causa de alguna manera dolor a Brittany se odiaría mas de lo que lo hacia en ese momento por odiar a Sam. Todo esto le parecía tan irreal, tan ilógico, quería pero no quería saber mas, temía lo que pudiera encontrar, cansada tomo su Iphone para poder escuchar música y relajarse para ver si podía concebir el sueño, poco a poco la música de Amy Winehouse logro que pudiera caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_**8 de Noviembre 2013**_

_Caminas junto con Sam en las gradas de la escuela, hace tiempo que te has hecho amiga de el junto con Brittany, los 3 se han hecho muy buenos amigos, compartes la mayoría de clases con ellos así que te has acostumbrado a hablarles._

_Sam es popular por ser parte del equipo de Fútbol americano y tu como siempre logras destacar de igual manera entre los populares, por ser una de las mas ardientes de la escuela y además por tu actitud de superioridad sobre los demás, mientras que Brittany igual adquiere cierta popularidad por juntarse con ustedes, además de que ella de igual manera es considera como una de las mas ardientes de la escuela, según un articulo escolar de Jacob Ben Israel, aunque de cierta manera ese articulo te hizo sentir molesta por la manera en que aquel perdedor con afro veía a Brittany, no sabes que exactamente es pero te molesta._

_Tu y Sam han decidido saltarse la clase de Matemáticas por simple holgazanería, aunque sabes que esto de seguro te perjudicara al final del año._

_-San...Bueno se que hace poco que nos conocemos pero quería hablar contigo sobre algo-Dice Sam después de un rato, ya que ambos llevan aburridos sentados en las gradas observando a algunos alumnos pasar._

_-Dime-Respondes con desinterés, en este momento te arrepientes de haberte saltado la clase sin planear hacer algo exactamente, maldices a Sam por lo bajo, ya que a el tampoco se le ocurrió algo._

_-He empezado a sentir algo mas por amistad hacia Brittany, pero no se que hacer-Te dice volteándote a ver, ya que te encuentras una grada mas arriba sentada, en ese mismo momento sientes algo parecido como la vez que viste el reportaje de Ben Israel, pero lo ignoras._

_-¿Y? ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-Respondes apartando la mirada, no eres de las personas que les agrade mirar a las personas a los ojos._

_-Porque no estoy seguro..._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-No lo se, me preocupa como reacciones tu.-Es entonces que regresas tu vista a el, y le miras extrañada, ¿Cómo cree que reaccionarias?_

_-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntas al fin_

_-Me preocupa que nos distanciemos, ustedes son muy importantes para mi en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos-Admite el rubio volviendo su vista al campo de fútbol haciendo que tu igual vuelves tu vista hacia el campo en el que el club de porristas intentan hacer una pirámide, inmediatamente piensas que eso es patético, no lo de Sam, si no el vago intento de las porristas por hacer esa acrobacia._

_-Bueno Sam en verdad no se que decirte respecto a eso...¿Gracias?-Dices divertida intentando cambiar de tema, si Sam y Brittany andan no es de tu incumbencia, por tu mente pasa entonces una idea-Oye Sam..._

_-Dime-Dice volviéndote a ver, es entonces que te arrepientes, habías pensado en revelar tu sexualidad hacia el bromeando sobre que también te gustaba Brittany, pero prefieres no hacerlo, no llevas mucho de conocerlo y aun hay posibilidades de que seas si quiera bisexual ¿no?, además con la única persona que sabe sobre tu sexualidad estas a gusto, y si toda la escuela se enterara entrarías en pánico._

_-Ya nada...-Respondes finalmente después de pensártelo un rato, ves que Sam esta apunto de protestar-Creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos porque si no perderemos la siguiente clase, y con los "increíbles" planes que tienes para saltarte una clase mejor prefiero ir a Física.-Dices levantándote de tu asiento para luego caminar sin prestarle atención a lo que te dice Sam..._

_¿Qué te guste Brittany? Ridículo...O bueno eso creías en ese instante..._

* * *

_**9 Enero 2014**_

_"**Mi corazón esta maldiciéndome por no poder decir que te amo".E**s justo lo que sientes en este instante, te encuentras llorando en tu habitación ¿Y porque? Porque es justo ahora que te das cuenta de que tus sospechas de sentir algo por Brittany son ciertas, lo acabas de comprobar al escuchar el rumor de que Brittany y Sam han iniciado una relación._

_"**Mis lagrimas caen y mi anhelo por ti sigue creciendo"...**Justo ahora te odias, odias a Sam, odias a todos, y mas aun odias al idiota de Ben Israel que te ha dicho llegando que Sam se fugo con Brittany ¿Para que? Para confesárselo y ya no quisiste escuchar mas, lo ignoraste como siempre después de eso en la ultima clase del día, Español. En ese momento sentías que tu corazón se partía al escuchar eso, ya sabias de antes los sentimiento de Sam ¿Por qué te importa ahora? ¿Por qué te duela ahora? Soportaste tus lagrimas hasta llegar a tu casa, aun cuando amenazaban por caer de camino a esta, pero cuando alguien se percataba de eso tu los mirabas fríamente, tus lagrimas siguen cayendo._

_"**¿Por qué tenias que ser tu? ¿Por qué acabe amándote? Aunque diga que no, aunque trate de negarlo es muy tarde para dejarte ir"**_

_Constantemente te repites eso ¿Por qué Brittany? Es cierto que tu gusto por las chicas se había empezado a manifestar desde antes, pero ¿Por qué Britt? ¿Por qué tu mejor amiga? ¿Por qué la que le gustaba además Sam? Y ¿como es que hace poco que te das cuenta?_

_Tu vida perfecta parece que se ha ido porque comienzas a tener constantes problemas con el al parecer inminente divorcio de tus padres, pero extrañamente siempre que te Brittany se te acercaba te alegraba el día, creías que era algo normal pero poco a poco te diste cuenta de que era algo mas lo que sentías por ella al enojarte de que Sam se le acercara tanto y hoy lo confirmas, estas enamorada de ella pero al parecer te ha ganado Sam._

_Dios te sientes tan estúpida, solo es un rumor ¿Por qué lloras solo por un puto rumor?_

_Con esfuerzo logras parar un poco el llanto decides distraerte escuchando música, leyendo, viendo la televisión pero no lo consigues .Con miedo entras a Facebook esperando temiendo encontrar algo que te lo confirme, agradeces al cielo que Maribel siga trabajando y tu padre como siempre no este, porque si te viera en este momento de seguro no harías mas que preguntar y ya suficiente tienes con tus dudas mentales._

_Notas que tienes un mensaje en tu bandeja de entrada y decide abrirlo, es de Brittany, es un simple y sencillo hola, contestas de igual manera Brittany te cuenta que solo ha ido con Sam al medico y te pide la tarea y apuntes, en ese mismo momento te sientes mas idiota que antes, mentalmente decides que al día siguiente Jacob Ben Israel sufrirá un baño de slushies una semana por haberte inventado eso, era solo un rumor...Un solo rumor que te confirmo que acababas de perder la cabeza por la rubia con la que hablabas en ese instante, y mentalmente agradecías que Sam aun no hacia nada por miedo a romper el grupo que habían hecho los 3, tu tampoco lo romperías eso era algo seguro, aunque doliera porque no querías alejarte de Brittany... menos ahora..._

* * *

**_7 Mayo 2014_**

Santana se encontraba nerviosa enfrente de la puerta de la casa de los Pierce, era una casa de tamaño medio su puerta era de color blanco al igual que la suya pero era mas grande, la casa estaba construida con ladrillos los cuales se podían ver, cosa que daba un toque rustico a la casa, no era la primera vez que Santana iba a casa de los Pierce, ya había ido por tareas y demás, pero se sentía nerviosa porque había decidido desconectarse del mundo para evitar tener mas recuerdos de su vida pasada, no quería saber algo que cambiara su imagen de Brittany para mal, si se iba a deshacer de los sentimientos por la rubia no seria de esa manera.

Santana llevaba puesto un vestido de color verde entallado junto con unas botas, además de una gabardina de color negro, conocía a los padres de Brittany y de Sam, ambas familias parecen ser muy formales por lo que decidió vestirse de esa manera al imaginar lo que pasaría al cruzar esa puerta, en las manos traía el regalo de Brittany, un peluche de pato que la otra vez le había gustado a la rubia, el pato lo coloco en un bolsa de regalo de manera que Brittany no viera lo que había dentro.

La puerta entonces se abrió dejando a ver a Brittany que traía un vestido color azul claro y traía el cabello completamente lacio cosa que hizo que Santana se pusiera nerviosa al verla de esa manera tan arreglada, y se encontraba sonriente al ver que su amiga había cumplido la promesa de ir, ya que se había preocupada de no verla activa en las redes sociales en los últimos días.

-¡Si viniste!-Grito Brittany para luego abrazar a la morena, la cual correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te dije que no me lo iba a perder...te ves muy linda por cierto.-Dijo esto ultimo sin pensarlo, haciendo que se sonrojara al instante, cosa de la que la rubia no se percato.-Te traje esto.-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y entregándole la bolsa de regalo a Brittany.

-Gracias, igual tu te ves muy bien.-Respondió Brittany sonriendo, antes su comentario la morena se sonrojo mas y deseaba al cielo que Brittany no se diera cuenta de ello.

-Ábrelo...-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Santana para que Brittany desviara su vista de ella, la rubia hizo caso a lo que le ordeno la morena-Espero que te guste...Vi el otro día que lo observabas, así que decide comprártelo.-Decía mientras se rascaba la nuca.

_"**Haz lo que quieras conmigo, esta bien..."**_

Brittany al ver el regalo de su amiga sonrió, era el pato de peluche que tanto le había gustado de la tienda de regalos que tanto había visto antes de salir de la escuela, sonriendo abrazo a Santana de nuevo.

-Gracias, en serio gracias-Decía aun abrazando a la morena

-De nada...

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aun ahí?-Pregunto Holly la cual traía un vestido morado y el cabello igual suelta mientras sostenía una copa de vino.-¡Vamos entren!

-Si, claro...-Fue lo primero que atino a decir la morena para entrar al fin a la casa, por dentro la casa de los Pierce era muy parecida a la suya solo que mas grande, sabia que por Holly Hollyday y Brayan Pierce, el padre de Brittany, que la familia tenia un nivel económico un poco mayor que el de su familia pero aun así los Pierce eran personas muy alegres que preferían que sus eventos fuesen mas en familia y de manera formal, y claro Brittany consideraba a Santana parte de su familia, pero no solo a ella...

-¡Santana! ¡Hey por aquí!-Gritaba Sam con comida en la boca mientras alzaba la mano de manera que Santana lo viera desde la barra de bocadillos que se encontraba en el patio de los Pierce.

-Sam...-Sabia que estaría ahí, sabia que por ser el novio de Britt y ser una persona cercana a ella seria de las pocas personas que conocía que estarían ahí.

Sam se dirigía hacia ella, pero antes de que este llegara los padres de Brittany la saludaron.

-Santana me alegro de que hayas venido, Brittany se encontraba preocupada de que no vinieras.-Dijo Susan Pierce, la madre de Brittany, extendiéndole la mano a Santana como modo de saludo, Santana debido a las ultimas veces que había saludado a las personas de esa manera, Quinn y Brittany, dudo durante unos instantes pero al ver que esto se veía de manera grosera decidió aceptar el saludo, para su suerte no sucedió nada, suspiro mentalmente aliviada.

-Buenas noches señores Pierce, no creía que me esperaran tanto.-Respondió Santana sorprendida.

-Ja ¿Pero porque dices eso Santana? Hace mucho que no te vemos, y ya eres parte de esta familia al ser tan buena amiga de Britt, constantemente le digo a Brittany que los invite a ti y a sus demás compañeros pero siempre me ignora.-Se acerco Brayan para igual saludar a Santana de la misma manera que su esposa, de nuevo no ocurrió nada, la morena en ese momento agradecía mentalmente al cielo por que no pasara nada.

-¡Hey San!-Grito Sam ya un poco mas cercas de la latina, con un plato de comida con aperitivos.

-Bueno Santana, Sam nosotros los dejamos solos, ya que tenemos que ver a los demás invitados.-Dijo el señor Pierce para después ir del brazo con su esposa a hablar con mas invitados, los cuales la mayoría no los conocía la morena, no sin antes que Brayan golpeara en el brazo a Sam en modo de burla.

-Santana...¿Sigues molesta por lo de la otra vez?-Pregunto Sam ya que había visto que los padres de Brittany se alejaran lo suficiente.

-No Sam...Tranquilo.-Dijo Santana evitando la mirada de Sam.

-Segura, solo como te dije trata bien a Britt.

-Sabes que lo haré.-Dijo Sam, pero Santana no estaba del todo segura de sus palabras.

-Quisiera creerlo, pero yo soy de las personas que hasta no ver no creer.-Decía la morena aun apartando la mirada del chico rubio, no quería pasarla mal ese día.-...Emm...¿Me das uno?-Pregunto la morena señalando el plato de comida antes de que hablara Sam, ella era así, siempre evitando los problemas.

-Claro..-Dijo para luego acercar mas el plato a Santana.

Es entonces que Brittany llego y las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas, pero Santana intentaba no pensar en eso, superaría a Brittany eso era algo de lo que estaba segura.

-¡Saaaan, Saaaaam!-Grito al acercarse a sus amigos.

La noche siguió transcurriendo con tranquilidad, Santana intentaba ignorar la interacción de la pareja por su propio bien, aunque en definitiva se estaba dando cuenta de aquel brillo que destacaba en los ojos de Sam al estar con Brittany, al parecer la amaba, ella no era quien para interponerse, aunque Sam se había interpuesto entre la amistad de los 3 mientras Brittany fuera feliz seria feliz, y si Sam también lo era todo estaría bien.

Después de haber pasado un rato decidió irse para poderlos dejar libres a ambos, tenia que ser fuerte y ser feliz por ambos, era lo que mas se repetía, después de todo lo mas difícil había pasado ¿no?

Se coloco su abrigo negro, y se alejo solo despidiéndose de los padres de Brittany y su ya tan conocida tía, Brittany y Sam se encontraban bailando y la morena no los quería interrumpir.

Cuando ya se encontraba fuera de la casa, el taxi que había llamado anteriormente ya se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, se dispuso a entrar escucho como alguien le gritaba.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte en mi cumpleaños?-Dijo haciendo un puchero Brittany desde la entrada, la morena se sorprendió de que esta se diera cuenta de que se iba, la rubia traía además una pequeña caja de color vino atada con un moño dorado.-¡Y te vas justo cuando al fin te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños!

-¿Eh? Britt mi cumpleaños ya paso hace tres semanas-Contesta sorprendida la morena, creía que a Brittany se le había olvidado su cumpleaños, nadie la felicito el día exacto en persona.

-Lo se, lo siento.-Dijo rascando el cuello-Pero ten...-Dijo extendiéndole el regalo. El cual abrió la morena para encontrarse con una pulsera de plata con un su nombre grabado en el, la cual tenia un pequeño hilo rojo colgando.

-Dios Britt, es hermosa...y yo solo te di un peluche-Contesto avergonzada la morena

-Creo que tu regalo fue mejor.-Dijo soltando una leve risa Brittany.-No sabia que regalarte y Holly me dio la idea, mira yo también tengo una igual solo que con mi nombre.-Dijo señalando su muñeca derecha.-Por eso quería que especialmente vinieras tu

-Britt no se que decir...-Decía aun sorprendida la morena.

-Un gracias estaría bien.-Contesto divertida la rubia.-Pero esto representa que seremos amigas por siempre...-Decía volviendo a señalar su pulsera.

-Britt yo...

Santana sentía que iba a derramar lagrimas, ¿Por qué Brittany tenia que ser tan buena? Pensaba que se había olvidado de su cumpleaños y ahora le da eso, quería decirle la amaba pero no era correcto.

_"**Estas tristes palabras se quedaron como espinas pegadas a mi garganta, sonando en mis oídos todo el día"**_

El claxon del taxi entonces empezó a sonar, lo cual tomo de excusa la morena para huir entrando rápidamente al taxi de color amarillo haciéndole una señal al conductor para que arrancara, la rubia la miro confundida mientras se alejaba...

"_**...Pero por favor no quiero que estés triste por mi, incluso si no me veo bien"**_

* * *

_**21 Abril 2014**_

_El divorcio de tus padres era inminente, Maribel dos días antes de tu cumpleaños llego completamente borracha a la casa, mientras que al día siguiente seguía bebiendo vodka, tequila o lo que se encontrase, hoy ella había decidido simplemente comprarte un pastel y no tomar por tu cumpleaños, aunque fuese poco lo agradecías y esperabas que no volviera a caer en eso._

_Ese día era el penúltimo de escuela, los maestros que faltaban te darían sus calificaciones y seria día para irse despidiendo puesto que no verías a muchos hasta Agosto de nuevo._

_No esperabas realmente que alguien te felicitara por tu cumpleaños, puesto que podían salir temprano ese día y la mayoría iba solo a revisar sus calificaciones._

_"**Al fin veo que tu amor pertenece a alguien..."**_

_-¡Sanny!-Grito Brittany feliz, dentro de ti esperabas que fuera una felicitación pero lo que vino no fue algo parecido.-Te tengo que contar algo...-Decía aun sonriente Brittany._

_-¿Sobre?-Preguntas creyendo que es algo respecto a tu cumpleaños..._

_-Sam se me declaro.-Eso era justo lo que menos esperabas, hoy en tu cumpleaños, sientes entonces un terrible dolor pero lo disimulas ella esta ahí, no puedes ponerte mal justo enfrente de ella..._

_"**Palabras que no se entienden..."**_

_-¿Qué?-Fue lo primero que dices, deseas que sea un sueño, quieres que sea un sueño, una broma, un rumor lo que sea..._

_Es entonces que llega Sam abrazando a Brittany y dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios y sabes que no miente._

_-¡San! Al fin lo hice-Dice sonriendo el rubio, tu sientes que te despedazas pero lo disimulas, lo máximo que puedes teniendo una cara seria._

_-Me alegro por ambos...-Dices fríamente, mas de lo que creías-Espero que sean felices_

_-Gracias San, no lo hubiera hecho sin ti.-Al parecer Sam no se percata de tu frialdad, Brittany si pero parece que no sabe que decirte. Todo es tu culpa, todo es tu jodida culpa._

_"**Al fin veo que tu amor pertenece a alguien...Ahora se de ti aquello que reflejas, probablemente parezca que sufro ahora pero por favor mátame hasta que cierre los ojos para siempre"**_

_-Me tengo que ir, tengo que ver algo con mi papá hoy...-Es la primera excusa que se te viene a la mente-Me alegro por ambos, en serio...-Dices poniendo la mejor sonrisa que puedes, intentas contener lo mas que puedes las lagrimas y huyes ya cuando ves que ambos no te puedan ver, ¡A la mierda las calificaciones! Duele, duele y tu solo quieres huir..._

_"**Hace poco algo se quebró en pedazos nuevamente, incluso caminar es difícil.."**_

_Lo único que haces es llegar a tu casa, aventar la puerta e ignorar a todos, tu madre te observa preocupada pero cree que todo esto es por lo del divorcio por lo que no se preocupa demasiado y te da tu espacio, lo único que llegas es llorar y aferrarte a tu almohada todo el día..._

* * *

_**17 de Mayo 2014**_

"_**...Luego de un día o dos renaceré y quiero estar a tu lado mas que nadie"**_

Santana no sabia que hacer después de haber huido de Brittany hace 10 días, veía la pulsera con tristeza, quería decirle que la amaba...

_"**Te amo...Incluso si no me ves..."**_

Pero no era lo correcto, con miedo se conecto al fin a Facebook, en donde Brittany se encontraba conectada, tenia miedo de hablar con ella, no quería hablar con nadie solo con ella, lo único que había hecho esos días era recordar lo que había sucedido con Brittany desde que la conoció, quería olvidarla pero a la vez no, mucho menos ahora...

Con miedo saludo, se inventaría una excusa y se disculparía, de inmediato Brittany contesto: "¿Por qué te fuiste?", era hora de mentir: "Mi madre me iba a regañar si llegaba tarde..."

"_**Te llamo mil veces pero no lo sabes, siempre espero por ti pero no lo sabes, como una tonta mi amor solo te ve a ti...No lo sabes...no importa lo mucho que te llame..."**_

* * *

**Y eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado ;) El próximo capitulo al fin empiezan a revelarse mas cosas del pasado y interactuan mas los personajes, así que esperenlo con ansias, y como estoy muy emocionada igual por el siguiente y soy mala persona les dejo diálogos al azar que tengo en la cabeza:**

**"-_Me llamo...Y soy gay-Dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos por la manera tan orgullosa de decirlo pero principalmente a..."_**

**"_Oh no, ahora tenia que compartir mas clases con Gayberry..."_**

**_"-Santana...hay que solucionarlo"_**

_**"Sentía un gran deya bu y sabia que un recuerdo se avecinaba al verlos todos reunidos..."**_

_**"-Yo también recuerdo"**_

_**"-¡Por dios deja de espiarme!"**_

**Nova7x: Naa no voy a ser cliche, y bueno Brittany ya salio mas y todo el capitulo ¿Feliz? xD**

**hina23****10: Jaja me alegro de que te haya gustado el final,a mi me causo gracia escribirlo xD, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ;)**

**...Por cierto que se me olvidaba, siganme en Instagram, estoy subiendo un dibujo de Glee y esta quedando bien creo, igual pienso subir cosas relacionadas con la historia, igual si quieren en mis demás redes sociales que están en mi perfil :)**

**Gracias por leer :) (Review, Review, Review!)**


End file.
